


Blood Wars

by Wowlover39



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: This is a Vampire AU with Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore falling in love and dealing with life in the vampire world





	1. Trying to take control

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try something a little different. It still has a relationship between Jaina and Sylvanas but is set loosely around the Underworld movies and vampires my other obsession.I just wanted to put the first chapter up to see if their was any interest in it before I post the other chapters. Thanks for reading. There is some swearing and mild violence in this chapter.

Sylvanas Windrunner sighed as she walked into her living room, she looked at all the damage that had been caused by her younger sister Vereesa. The whole place was trashed, this happened at least once a week and she was fed up of it. She hated to admit it but she had no control over her sister even though she tried to be all the family her sister needed, she was failing miserably. They had lost their mother, father and older sister to the war that constantly raged between vampires and lycans. They were a very respected family in the vampire community and their coven was very well protected, but life as a Death Dealer had its downsides. The Windrunner family name went back thousands of years and was one of the original families. Sylvanas was herself hundreds of years old but had the body and look of a twenty year old, she liked to keep herself fit and strong. Most of the vampires now used blood bags procured from private blood banks that worked for them. Every now and then Sylvanas treated herself to fresh blood, so she turned a blind eye when Vereesa did this, but asked her to be discreet so as not to bring unwanted attention to their coven. Just lately Vereesa had been sloppy partying with large groups of young humans gorging herself and leaving the mess for Sylvanas to clean up. Her Death Dealers dumped the bodies, but there was getting to many now Vereesa was becoming a problem and Sylvanas wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Sylvanas was also an important member of the Elder Council and if they got wind of this there would be serious consequences for her and Vereesa. The Elder council oversee all the vampire covens and deal with all the big decisions, there were nine council members in all and three were always in a hibernation type sleep for a hundred years. After a hundred years the sleeping members were awoken in a special ceremony, Sylvanas had been awoken five years ago in one of these ceremonies to find out she had lost most of her family, Vereesa and a few other estranged relatives were the only ones left. She knew if she didn’t get Vereesa under control soon she would lose her too she couldn’t lose anyone else. Sylvanas opened the door and shouted her trusted second in command Nathanos “Nathanos where is my sister Vereesa?” she shouted as he approached.

He walked to the doorway and peered inside “she is in her room sleeping this off” as he pointed to the devastation in the room.

“Thanks I will go have another word with her, see if I can get through this time, could you get a couple of the guys to deal with this” pointing in to the room.

“Yes straight away Dark Lady” nodded Nathanos.

Sylvanas was just about to shut the door and go when she heard a groan from somewhere in the room. She walked back into the room looking to see where the groan came from, Nathanos pointed to one of the sofa’s in the corner of the room. Sylvanas walked over, there was a young woman laid there Sylvanas moved her hair, she could see Vereesa’s teeth marks on her. Sylvanas looked at her face there was something about her that was different Sylvanas stared into her beautiful blue eyes they looked like the ocean. The girl was trying to say something, but Sylvanas couldn’t understand her. Nathanos looked over “I will dispose of her” and reached out to grab her.

Sylvanas stopped him “no I will see to her, she is still alive barely,” she lifted the woman off the sofa and carried her off and up the stairs to her room. Sylvanas never did this, she never took interest in her sister’s food, something intrigued her about this woman. She knew there would be talk amongst the coven but she didn’t care, she placed the woman on her bed and covered her with a blanket. She went over to her side table and fetched a glass of blood, she put it on the bedside table, if she didn’t drink blood soon and completely turn she would die. Sylvanas noticed her purse had fallen on the floor so picked it up and looked for some ID. She found her driver’s licence it read “Jaina Proudmoore” why was that name familiar?. She looked at the picture the woman was very attractive more up market than her sister usually went for. She had also noticed when she put her on the bed the woman’s nails were recently manicured so she looked after herself. Sylvanas shook her head and put the card back why was she so bothered about this woman. She went and sat at her desk, switched on the computer and typed the woman’s name into the search engine. In a few seconds the woman’s face popped up on her computer screen, Sylvanas’s mouth dropped open Vereesa had really done it this time. She had only gone and half killed a daughter of Lady Katherine and Lord Daelin Proudmoore she knew she had heard that name before. She rose from the desk she was going to have to have a serious talk with Vereesa if this got out she could bring a lot of attention to their doorstep and the Council would find out. Sylvanas took another look at the woman out cold for now, good, she walked out the room and addressed the two Death Dealers in the corridor “no one is to enter my room and the girl inside is not to leave, understand!” The two guys nodded.

 

Sylvanas burst in to Vereesa’s room nearly taking the doors off the hinges she was fuming Vereesa had gone too far this time. Vereesa groaned and rolled over, she laid flat on her back smirking at Sylvanas completely naked, blood on her chin from her last meal. 

“Have some respect and cover up” snapped Sylvanas throwing her robe at her, Veressa just laughed sat up pulling her robe around herself.

“So did you want something sister dear, if not see yourself out please I’m tired and not in the mood for one of your lecture’s” said Vereesa.

Sylvanas clenched her fists as her anger rose “your so fucking selfish, you have really done it this time, the woman you nearly drained dry is Lady Jaina Proudmoore!” 

Vereesa sat there for a few seconds pretending to recall her “Nope don’t remember her sorry” and shrugged her shoulders. “Oh wait do you mean the pretty blonde I left downstairs?” she licked her lips, “oh yes she tasted so good her blood was so sweet” she said smirking at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas flew across the room pinning Veressa to the wall by her throat, “How dare you be so reckless, you could’ve endangered the coven, what if her family or the police come looking for her” spat Sylvanas. “Did anyone see you leave with her, if the Council find out I doubt there will be anything I can say to stop them killing you!” Sylvanas was seething. 

“Like you care what happens to me all you care about is your precious coven and your seat on the council” said Vereesa the smirk gone from her face now and a look of fear to replace it. Sylvanas squeezed Vereesa’s throat so her nails pierced the skin “go on tell your precious council what I did, how I put the coven in danger and get me put to death” spat Veressa.

Sylvanas let go and Vereesa dropped to the bed “do you really think I wanted all this, leading the coven I wasn’t given a choice, I do this for you, for our family!” said Sylvanas as she got off the bed.

“If you have quite finished now I would like to go back to sleep” said Vereesa, Sylvanas shook her head and walked towards the door there was no point trying Vereesa was never gonna change. 

As Sylvanas left the room she said “you are not to leave the mansion tonight, you will stay here till I sort this mess out” as she closed the door behind her she could hear Vereesa burst into laughter.


	2. Transitioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has to come to terms with her new life and Sylvanas catches feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Sylvanas walked back into her room, she closed the door and leant back against it, she sighed. She needed to get through to her sister before it was too late they had to stick together, they only had each other. She looked over at the woman on the bed, she really was beautiful, she tried to persuade herself the reason she was helping her was so her sister didn’t get in trouble, but there was something else deep down she didn’t want to acknowledge right now. The girl started to stir, she looked around and tried to get up. Sylvanas walked over and pushed her back down on to the bed “I wouldn’t try to move just yet you’re quite weak still” said Sylvanas.

“Where am I, I don’t recognise this place, I don’t understand why I feel so bad I only had a couple of drinks and who are you?” said Jaina. She pulled herself into a sitting position resting back against the pillows she grabbed her head “ouch shit maybe my drink was spiked.”

How could Sylvanas tell her she was now a vampire and if she didn’t feed soon would be dead, damn Vereesa she never thought about the consequences of her actions. Here we go cleaning up more of Vereesa’s mess “you are in my mansion, do you remember anything that happened last night?” asked Sylvanas.

“Not much I remember talking to a young blonde girl that looked like you, we chatted and had a couple of drinks then everything is a jumble after that” said Jaina, “why does everything hurt so bad” said Jaina rubbing her aching legs. “I have this weird hunger too but not really for food, maybe I’m just thirsty or something” said Jaina.

Sylvanas took a deep breath “the blonde girl is my sister, the reason you feel like this isn’t because you drank too much, its because my sister bit you and you are transitioning in to a vampire” said Sylvanas watching the woman’s reaction.

“Look I’m not sure what scam you and your sister are trying to pull here, but this is weird and I’m out of here” she went to get up but wobbled and fell back on the bed.

“This is not a scam this is the truth, we are vampires and you have been bitten and need to drink this to stay alive” said Sylvanas picking up the glass and offering it to Jaina.

Jaina started to panic and get upset “I have obviously been caught by some weirdo cult that wants to kill me, I just want to leave please I won’t tell anyone about you, just let me go,” tears ran down Jaina’s face she looked at the glass in disgust. “What the fuck is that I’m not drinking that” as she swiped the glass out of Sylvanas’s hand it smashed on the floor splashing blood up the wall. 

Sylvanas got angry she turned to look at the Jaina and let her face change. Her eyes glowed red and she opened her mouth to reveal her fangs, there was a look of horror on the woman’s face as she took in Sylvanas’s face.

“omg what the hell are you” as she scrambled to get off the bed, she stumbled as she tried to stand cursing her weak body as she crawled into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. Jaina couldn’t think straight her head was so fuzzy, what had she just seen? She couldn’t catch her breath. Fear ran through her whole body, she shook as she struggled to breathe, there was no such things as vampires they were made up for movies!. How had the woman in the bedroom done that then, the teeth didn’t look fake plus Jaina had seen them grow out of her gums, how do you fake that?. Everything was so confusing damn it why couldn’t she think straight, she needed to if she was going to get out of here alive. Jaina tried to calm herself, control her breathing “like I said before if you just let me go I won’t say a word about you” she shouted through the door.

“You can’t just leave you’re in transition, you need blood and help to handle your new life as a vampire” said Sylvanas.

Jaina laughed nervously “This is just a lie to get me out of here so you can kill me, I’m not a vampire.”

“If I wanted to kill you I would’ve by now you’re hardly in a state to fight me off, plus I’m stronger than a human and could just rip this door off the hinges if I wanted, but I want to help you” said Sylvanas. A few minutes past with nothing but silence Sylvanas sighed “I’m going to go sit at my desk till you are ready to come out and talk.” Jaina heard the footsteps as she moved away from the door, what was all this, it felt like a nightmare now if only she could wake up in her own bed. Jaina’s neck felt sore she reached up and touched the patch of sore skin. She took a sharp intake of breath as she touched the area, she pulled her fingers away and there was blood on them. She moved her fingers to her nose to smell deeply and licked, her lips, she moved the bloody fingers closer to her lips. Her tongue came out to taste it, then suddenly she pulled her fingers away, disgusted with herself what was she doing, this was ridiculous!. She got up from the floor, stumbled to the sink grabbing it to steady herself, she looked into the mirror wow she looked awful. She was so pale, her eyes were sunken in like she hadn’t slept for a week and there was several patches of blood on her face and chest. She ran the water and washed the blood of her skin, she looked closer at the wound on her neck shit! It did look like a bite. Fear flooded her body again was this woman telling the truth had she been bitten by an actual vampire. Right she was going to go out and talk to this vampire or whatever she was she couldn’t just hide in this bathroom for the rest of her life. Some of what the woman said was true she supposed if she was going to hurt her she had already had many chances to do it now. She clicked the lock and opened the door using the wall to steady herself as she walked back into the room. 

She looked at the woman sat at the desk “Who are you?” Jaina asked, the woman turned to look at her, wow she was beautiful, she was a little older than her, she had long silky blonde hair and intense blue eyes that looked like they were looking into your soul. Her skin was pale but flawless and those lips so full, she was certainly the type of woman Jaina usually went for. She shook her head what was she thinking! She was trapped in this house with a vampire and her brain was thinking how attractive she was. Jaina’s head was suddenly dizzy and she felt her legs crumple underneath her, next she was being scooped up by strong arms, she felt awful and rested her head against the woman’s chest. Sylvanas wanted to just stand there with this woman in her arms pulled close, she felt the need to look after her and be there for her even though she barely knew her. What was happening to her, once this was all over she was going to find someone and let off a little steam! that’s all this was frustration!.

She lowered Jaina on to the bed and covered her up with the blankets “you need to rest, you’re still very weak and to answer your question my name is Sylvanas” she said gently moving the hair from Jaina’s face. Her skin was so soft, Jaina just watched her she didn’t seem to fear her any more. Sylvanas ears picked up raised voices from downstairs and she sighed one of them was her sister. She got up off the bed and Jaina reached for her “I have to go sort something out I will be back soon, sleep you need to sleep” she said as she left the room.


	3. A firmer hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa gets worse and Sylvanas takes things into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence and swearing and some blood drinking

Sylvanas took the stairs two at a time, there was quite a crowd gathering as she walked into the hallway. She saw her sister nose to nose with Nathanos her hands balled up in his shirt, “the dark lady has asked you to stay in the mansion tonight, you can not go out!” said Nathanos anger radiating off him.

“You can’t tell me what to do or keep me here” spat Vereesa.

Sylvanas could see all the members of the coven’s eyes on her, she walked towards them “But I can, now release him” growled Sylvanas, her sister looked at her angrily but let go of Nathanos, “Nathanos go take a break I will handle this” Nathanos nodded. 

“You know why he does everything you say don’t you because he loves you, he has followed you round for years pining over you pathetic” said Veressa raising her voice to make sure he heard her, “but she doesn’t love you, she feels nothing for you, she would rather have that freshly turned trash my sloppy seconds than touch you!” spat Vereesa.

Sylvanas felt white hot anger course through her and slapped Vereesa’s cheek so hard she fell to the floor, she looked in Nathanos’s direction but he had disappeared. She knew with a vampire’s enhanced hearing he had heard what Vereesa had said, it was true she didn’t feel anything for him but there were better ways than this to find out. She turned back to Veressa “When will you grow up and start acting your age,” she turned to the other coven members “Have you nothing better to do” she snapped at them. 

“Why don’t you run off back to your new pet” sneered Veressa.

“When will you stop showing me up in front of the others, I obviously need to take a firmer grip with you,” She grabbed Vereesa by the hair and dragged her kicking and screaming back up the stairs. She opened the door to Vereesa’s room and threw her into the room “you will stay there till I say different” growled Sylvanas.

“Like hell I will there are more ways out of this prison than the front door” screamed Vereesa.

“If you leave this house don’t fucking come back I’m done covering for you!” snarled Sylvanas and slammed the door, locking it and throwing the key to one of the guys stood guard. Pointing at the door “Do not open this for any reason” she commanded.

Sylvanas walked into her room and slammed the door she was so sick of Vereesa’s attitude, everything she did was for her. Now she was going to have to sort things out with Nathanos what Vereesa had said was cruel. She wasn’t totally blind she knew the man felt something for her but love! Vereesa must have gotten it wrong she was just trying to get to him they had never got on. In her anger she had forgotten about Jaina she looked around the room the bed was empty, then she heard the shower she must be feeling stronger that wouldn’t last long unless she fed thought Sylvanas. She listened harder as well as just the shower she could hear crying, she headed over to the bathroom door “are you OK?” she shouted through the door. No answer came so she tried again “please let me know you’re OK or I’m coming in to check” she shouted again no answer. Sylvanas tried the door and it was unlocked, she opened it and Jaina was sat on the floor of the shower, fully dressed her head in hands, shaking she was crying that much. Sylvanas watched her for a few moments she walked across to the shower opened the door and turned off the water then sat down next to her. All her anger from her fight with Vereesa had dissipated now seeing how completely broken Jaina was, why did she care so much, did she actually feel something for this woman. It had been so long since she had felt anything for anyone her duty had taken over her life, but this woman had gotten under her skin. “I’m sorry for what has happened to you” whispered Sylvanas.

Jaina turned to look at her “I don’t want to be like this! I feel so angry one minute and sad the next, everything is all jumbled up and I feel so hungry” said Jaina through the tears.

“It is the transition all your feelings are heighten, everything is more intense and the hunger is for blood you need to feed it will only get worse the longer you leave it and if you don’t you will die” said Sylvanas.

“Maybe its better to just die then live like this, because I can’t do that, drink blood its vile!, but I'm so scared I don’t want to die” she said as she wiped the tears from her face. Sylvanas wanted to make her feel better if she could turn back time she would, she had an idea but wasn’t sure it would work she had to try. Sylvanas lifted her own wrist to her mouth and bit into a vein, she pressed her wrist to Jaina’s lips and hoped instinct would take over. It did and Jaina couldn’t stop herself she covered Sylvania's wrist with her mouth, she drank deeply. When the taste hit her tongue she thought it was going to be bitter but it wasn’t it was so sweet it coated her tongue and she wanted more. The feeling was so intense she moaned with pleasure her body was on fire. Images flooded her mind of Sylvanas in weird clothes, talking to people and in strange places she had never seen before. She suddenly panicked she didn’t want to hurt her so pulled away from her wrist, Sylvanas was watching her mesmerized, her eyes glowing red. Next minute she was in Sylvanas’s lap and her lips were on hers kissing her, not gentle passionate, needy she wanted to consume her. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina’s tongue invaded her mouth entwining with her own, she tasted her own blood on Jaina’s lips, desire burned low in her body. She wanted to take her, she needed her, but this was wrong Jaina was vulnerable and not in control yet. She pulled away from Jaina’s lips resting her head against the cold tile, Jaina looked shocked “don’t stop” she was breathing heavy “its the only thing that makes sense right now” said Jaina.

“It’s not right you aren’t in control right now I don’t want to take advantage of you” said Sylvanas.

“Great I find a vampire with a heart and morals” said Jaina “I just want to get lost in you and forget everything that has gone on is that so wrong” asked Jaina.

“No it isn’t” said Sylvanas as she lifted Jaina off her lap and got up “I don’t know why I’m saying this but not now not like this I really want you, but now isn’t the right time.” “You need to get out of those wet clothes and get some rest, your body has gone through a lot” said Sylvanas.

Jaina got up and stood in front of Sylvanas “so what I want doesn’t matter?, if you want my wet clothes off you better take them off” said Jaina staring at Sylvanas like a petulant child.

Sylvanas sighed “Really! We are doing this? Fine” she stepped forward and pulled Jaina’s top over her head, her breath hitched as her eyes ran over her soft skin and her pert breasts, her nipples had hardened with the cold. Next she unbuttoned her Jeans and crouched down to pull them down off her legs and off her feet, she looked up and her eyes were directly in line with Jaina’s Knickers. Sylvanas squeezed her thighs together trying to ignore the ache between her legs, her keen sense of smell could smell Jaina’s arousal, all Sylvanas wanted to do was rip off her underwear and bury her face between her thighs.

Jaina smirked “I know what you want to do just do it have a taste, bury your tongue deep inside me you know I want you to.” Fucking hell that's all Sylvanas wanted to do, all she had to think of was how much better this would be when Jaina was in control of herself again. She slipped Jaina’s underwear down her legs trying to not look directly at her, but she couldn’t help herself Jaina’s arousal glistened on her inner thighs. Sylvanas tore her eyes away from the amazing site and grabbed a towel wrapping Jaina in it tightly so she couldn’t see anything any more. She pushed her into the bedroom and on to the bed.

“Get some rest” grunted Sylvanas as she went back inside the bathroom she needed about 50 cold showers now!


	4. Letting off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas needs to cool off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fight scene I have written hope it flows ok and is interesting enough. There is violence and swearing in this chapter.

Sylvanas came out of the bathroom the cold showers weren’t working, she felt too worked up. She sighed with relief to see Jaina was asleep she crept stealthily out the room and repeated to the guards what she had stated earlier. “No one is to go in my room, and the woman is not allowed to leave,” said Sylvanas. She walked thoughtfully down the stairs she genuinely needed a more efficient way to let of steam then an idea came to her and she headed towards the armoury. As she walked towards the armoury, Nathanos was walking in her direction shit she didn’t need this right now. “Nathanos I have something I need to do right now, but we need to talk later,” said Sylvanas.

“Very well dark lady as you wish” replied Nathanos. Why did he have to be so damn polite, if he had been an ass the conversation would have been easier. She walked in to the armoury and headed to the handguns, selected a couple and reloaded them. She holstered them at her waist and threw some more of the silver rounds into a bag. She grabbed a shotgun and some shells and placed those in the bag. She flung the bag on to her back and strode towards the back door of their grand mansion. Yes, slaughtering a few Lycans was just what she required right now. 

She walked out into the cool night air it had been too long since she had done this. She properly secured the bag on to the back of her motorcycle. She got on her motorcycle, put her helmet on and kicked the bike into life. She flipped down the visor and rode off towards the gates. She signalled to one of the guys on the gate, and they flipped the switch to open the gates. She wondered if she should have mentioned to someone she was going out, but fuck it. They could survive without her for a few hours. She sped off into the night.

 

Sylvanas headed towards the eastern side, on the outskirts of the town. Reports had come in of an abandoned warehouse which housed plenty of Lycans. It was rumoured that Liam Greymane had been seen there on several occasions the big boss’s son. She hoped he was there tonight she needed payback for what he had done to her family. She pulled up half a mile away from the warehouse she grabbed the bag off the back of her bike and headed towards the warehouse.

As she got closer, she could smell the stench of the filthy dogs, she went round to the side there was two look outs still in human form. She walked towards them she wanted them to see her, know who killed them. One turned round he started smiling “look what we have here, you don’t want to be hanging round here love, it's dangerous,” said one of them grinning. Sylvanas said nothing “hey Roman I think we could have some fun here” as he circled Sylvanas. She grinned and bared her teeth then her eyes glowed red. “shit she’s a va ….”he tried to say as Sylvanas reached up ripping his throat out. The other one started to transform, she struck him in the stomach knocking him on to his back seizing one of the handguns she shot him several times. Watching him writhe around as the silver spread through his veins. She stamped on his face, crushing his skull, putting him out of his misery. 

She burst through the side door knowing the rest would’ve heard the gun shots. There was a vast open area and several Lycans bounded towards her. With both hand guns held out in front of her she filled the first three with silver rounds. They dropped to the floor with yelps of pain. She never got sick of witnessing them writhing round in pain as the silver spread through there body. There was more movement towards the back of the warehouse. 

She reloaded the hand guns and started to walk farther in to the room. Suddenly a Lycan leapt out from a side room knocking her to the floor. It’s teeth ripped into her side, pain engulfed her body. She pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked out at his abdomen connecting and sending flying backwards. Grasping her side she leapt up landing on top of him. She pummelled him several times in the face with her fists before reaching down for her dagger and plunging it into the side of his head.She watched as the light left his eyes and hopped off his chest. 

She looked down at her side the wound was already mending its self thanks to her quick heal abilities. That was one of her favourite cat suits ruined though, she watched her skin knit back together till you couldn’t tell the wound had been there. “Liam Greymane come out you coward stop hiding behind your beasts,” she called out. She walked over to where she had dropped her bag and pulled out the shotgun seizing a few extra shells too. One of the office doors open and three guys stepped out, she noticed none of them was Liam.

The slightly bigger one in the middle spoke “Liam isn’t here, but he sends his regards to your family” smirking. Sylvanas grip tightened on the shotgun as the other two shifted into there Lycan form. They growled and ran towards her. They had no chance as she lifted her shotgun catching one in the head his body hitting the ground. She turned and shot the second one in the chest his body still hurtling towards her. She swung the shotgun connecting with his head as his body flew off to the side. 

That just left the slightly burlier guy he transformed in to his Lycan form he was considerably bigger than the other two. He snarled as he leapt towards Sylvanas. She moved to the side to get out the way, but not fast enough as his huge claw ripped into the leather breastplate of her catsuit. She felt the burning sting on her chest where his claws had punctured the skin. She spun round emptying the shotgun into him. It only slowed him a little, and she threw it to one side and looked for something else, as he ran at her again. She grabbed a metal pole swinging it wildly as his claw glanced off her jaw. He leapt straight at her this time, and she saw her chance plunging the pole with all her strength through his stomach. He yelped and fell backwards. Sylvanas stood over him and twisted the metal bar till it drilled further into him,“Tell Liam I will find him and kill him,” she spat, punching him hard in the side of the face knocking him unconscious.

Sylvanas arrived back at the mansion, she found Nathanos “Liam was not at the Warehouse, but I have left him a message. Send some of the guys out to see if they can find him, but do not engage he is mine,” said Sylvanas.

“Yes of course dark lady, are you ok?” replied Nathanos as he looked down at the gaping hole in her catsuit, his eyes lingering a little too long on the skin showing through.

She watched his eyes track over her body “we need to talk about what Vereesa said the other day,” said Sylvanas she had been dreading this conversation.

“I would rather not,” said Nathanos.

Sylvanas reached out and touched his arm “you are a loyal and trusted friend.”

Sadness flashed across Nathanos’s face for just a second, before he caught it “I understand dark lady. I will set about finding Liam Straight away” as he walked away. Sylvanas sighed damn Vereesa and her vicious mouth.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, smut and blood drinking. please don't read if any of this offends you.

Sylvanas walked leisurely into her room and stood near the bed. She looked thoughtfully at Jaina who was sat up in bed “you’re looking better, do you feel OK?” said Sylvanas.

“Yes thanks, still getting used to my current body, but I’m OK.” She looked concerned as she noticed Sylvanas dishevelled appearance, “what happened to you?” Jaina said moving towards Sylvanas.

“I had some business to take care of,” her breath hitched as she felt Jaina’s eager fingers gently grazing her side, ghosting over her exposed skin. Fuck what was happening to her the slightest touch and her body was reacting powerfully. She pulled away “I need to get a shower and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

She carefully pulled the zip down on her catsuit, peeling it off her body and depositing it on the floor. She completed a cursory check, and everything seemed naturally to have healed. There was still plenty of blood and dirt to wash off. She switched the shower on. She couldn’t wait to get under the hot water, her wounds might of healed but her body still ached. She stepped eagerly into the shower, the relief as the hot water hit her shoulders instantly taking the tension out of them. She could see the door open as Jaina slipped inside the room. Part of her had hoped she would come willingly to her. Jaina eagerly opened the shower screen. Dropped her towel to the floor and stepped carefully inside, never shifting her eyes from Sylvanas. “Are you sure, you want this” said Sylvanas glad she hadn’t changed her mind.

“Yes, very sure, I need you” whispered Jaina. Jaina picked up the wash cloth moistening it and adding the perfumed soap. She gently rubbed it together till it lathered. Sylvanas was observing everything she did, she carefully washed the dirt and blood off Sylvanas’s face. She dragged the wash cloth down Sylvanas’s elegant neck and down each arm. Jaina intentionally dropped the wash cloth and used her hands, when she got to her generous breasts. Caressing and tenderly stroking her nipples till they hardened between her nimble fingers. Gently tugging the nipples as they slipped out of her fingers with the hot water. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina’s deft hand slipped down and dipped in to her folds. Jaina carefully entered her with two fingers instantly running them up and down her slit, as more moans came from Sylvanas.

Sylvanas stepped forward trapping Jaina between her and the tiled wall. She needed to be closer to her she wanted to feel her body against Jaina’s. Jaina’s gently took her fingers out of her, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sylvanas’s nimble tongue entered her mouth it danced with Jaina’s as she deepened the kiss. Sylvanas grabbed her arse instantly pulling her closer and grinding her hips into Jaina’s. Moaning as their hot centres rubbed against each other.

“Fuck I need you inside me now” moaned Sylvanas. Jaina’s fingers slipped back inside Sylvanas. Her thumb circling her clit as her fingers drove fiercely deeper and deeper into Sylvanas. Sylvanas’s soft velvet walls were contracting around her fingers and she was calling Jaina’s name over and over. Jaina thrust into her knuckle deep now, pulling her fingers right out to her entrance and slamming them back in. Sylvanas tightened around Jaina’s fingers she was about come. Her eyes glowed red as her formidable teeth pierced Jaina’s neck filling her mouth with her sweet, coppery blood. The delicious taste of her sent Sylvanas over the edge wave after wave of her orgasm flowed through her. Jaina’s blood running down her chin. Jaina held her till the orgasm slowed. Kissing her lips and licking her own blood off Sylvanas’s lips.

 

Jaina rolled over in luxurious bed and placed her head on Sylvanas’s chest. She was exhausted they had been fucking for countless hours till they had both fallen asleep. “Are you awake” whispered Jaina. Sylvanas grunted, “what are the images I see when I feed from you?” as she thoughtfully stroked and played with Sylvanas’s stomach.

“Blood memories I can usually hide them, but it appears not from you! What did you see?”asked Sylvanas.

“I’m not quite sure they were all a jumble. Some people that looked like your family and some wolf like creatures, but they were walking on two legs,” said Jaina. “Your family sometimes had period clothing on, how old are you?” said Jaina.

“Too old for you!” said Sylvanas running her nails down Jaina’s pale back. She pushed Jaina onto her back and lifted her chin “the bites have nearly healed, seems you, are a fully-fledged vampire now,” said Sylvanas laying back down. “You can never tell anyone you fed from me, it was a blood bag if anyone asks. I’m an elder and not permitted to share my blood with just any vampire.”

“Why did you let me feed from you, if it might get you in trouble?" said Jaina.

“Because you were going to die and it wasn’t your fault you met my sister” She definitely wasn’t gonna tell her it was because she genuinely felt something for her, she could barely admit it herself.

“Will I never see my family again?” Jaina asked with a sorrowful look on her face, she already knew the answer.

“No they wont want to know you like this they will be frightened of you. Plus we can’t risk the humans finding out about us and naturally causing a panic” said Sylvanas observing Jaina’s reactions.

Jaina climbed on top of Sylvanas and tenderly stroked her face “Guess I will have to stay with you then” smiled Jaina.

Sylvanas grabbed her waist and flung her on her back, so she was on top “your always touching!”she scolded. She wanted to convince herself this was just sex. Jaina was making that difficult with all the affectionate touches. She already knew there was more to the kissing than sexual release. She would defy it as long as she could, even if her body was against her. Blood memories were an extremely personal thing. She hadn’t meant to share them with her. She slid gracefully down Jaina’s body, parting her shapely legs. She had to stop thinking, she buried her face between Jaina’s thighs concentrating fiercely on the job in hand.

 

Sylvanas sat on the edge of the bed, carefully pulling her boots on. However much she genuinely wanted to lie in bed with Jaina and instantly forget everyone else had existed. She had responsibilities. The first was her pain in the arse sister. She needed to check on her. Jaina’s arms suddenly appeared round her neck hugging her “where are you going? Can I leave this room?”. Sylvanas sighed and slip out of Jaina’s arms, instantly getting off the bed. 

“No you cant leave just now I don’t know how the coven will react to you. If you’re bored there are some books over there or my computer” she pointed towards her private desk.

“You could just stay and keep me entertained” Jaina said as she lounged naked on the bed. 

“I have things I am required to see to, so as tempting as your generous offer is I have to decline right now.” Jaina pouted, Sylvanas sighed “I won’t be long” she left the room. She rubbed her face. She hated that she wanted this woman so much. She had other things her mind should be on, but she just couldn’t think of anything else.


	6. Getting to know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina finds out more about the vampire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a lot of talking in and relationship stuff. The story ramps up in the next two chapters.

"Vereesa, you better still be in your room, I have enough to deal with at the moment," said Sylvanas as she walked into Vereesa's room. "What the hell, Vereesa!"

"You said I couldn't leave, you didn't say I couldn't invite people round" sneered Vereesa. She was naked in bed, she pulled the covers up to hide the person in her bed with her. She kicked the person under the covers "Hey who said you could stop! If that's all Sylvanas, I am kind of busy right now" as she sunk lower under the blankets with a smile on her face.

"You go too far Vereesa, you're disgusting! Put a sock on the door or something next time," said Sylvanas as she went to leave.

"Try knocking next time, and you can talk, I can smell your little pet all over you, having fun with my cast-offs" laughed Vereesa. 

"Fuck off" shouted Sylvanas as she slammed the door behind her, she needed some brain bleach after that experience. Why did Vereesa behave like this? She hadn't consistently been like this, they used to be close. At one time Sylvanas had hoped Vereesa would join her as a Death Dealer and help avenge their parents and sister, but now they couldn't be further away from each other. It wasn't fair she had woken five years ago and was expected to run a coven and parent her wayward sister. She had lost her family too, she couldn't just act out. She knew things wouldn't be easy when she was accepted as a council member, but she never imagined this. Sylvanas had thought her parents would be around to help. 

She headed back to her room, she opened the door, and Jaina was sat at her desk with a concerned look on her face. Sylvanas first thought was to head straight out again, but Jaina had seen her now "ok what's wrong now" sighed Sylvanas.

Jaina turned the computer screen round to face Sylvanas "looks like I am officially a missing person now" said Jaina, "What are we going to do?" asked Jaina.

Sylvanas sat on the edge of the bed, putting her head in her hands what are we going to do, we! Thought Sylvanas, she was going to help her, of course, she would. Damn Vereesa and damn her feelings!, she felt the bed dip as Jaina sat next to her and took her hand. Sylvanas moved away from her pulling her hand free. "What the hell have i done wrong, why do you keep pushing me away I thought we had something. I didn't exactly ask for this did I? Pointing to herself. 

"I know you didn't I'm sorry, I don't think you understand. It isn't going to be all flowers and picnics, I'm a vampire. Who is a pure blood! I have responsibilities and duties to take care of, I wish it could just be you and me!" said Sylvanas. 

"If you just wanted to fuck me, then you should've said, I will go," said Jaina angrily. 

Sylvanas grabbed her hand "I didn't, don't want to just fuck you. I just know if I let you in and you see who I really am, you will just run anyway!" said Sylvanas. 

Jaina took Sylvanas's face in her hands "try me," she leant forward and kissed her. Sylvanas kissed her back pulling her closer. Jaina deepened the kiss pulling Sylvanas backwards on to the bed. "Well doing that isn't going to sort anything out" laughed Jaina. 

"Come here," said Sylvanas holding her arm out. 

"Are you sure I don't want to be too touchy-feely for you and freak you out?" said Jaina. 

"I can take back my offer?" said Sylvanas. Jaina moved closer, and Sylvanas put her arm around her. "We need to talk about earlier, you need to know exactly what you're getting into with me before we get too far into whatever this is." "The easiest way, is for me to share my blood memories with you." 

"Are you sure I thought you would get in trouble for that" replied Jaina. 

"Well I've already broken that rule once and unless you plan on telling anyone I don't." Sylvanas moved her hair so Jaina could get to her neck. Jaina looked worried as she moved closer to Sylvanas's neck she hovered close. Her teeth grazed her skin, then she sank them into her skin. Jaina didn't like how normal this was becoming. Sylvanas blood flowed on to her tongue, for a split second her mind wondered did all blood taste this sweet and rich. 

She could hear a moan from Sylvanas. Then the images started running through Jaina's mind, so much, so quickly. She couldn't keep or understand much of what she was seeing. She was trying to concentrate on essential questions she wanted to ask Sylvanas. Despite the confusion the feeling of drinking her blood was amazing.

Sylvanas gently pushed her away "leave some blood for me. I kind of need it" laughed Sylvanas.  
Jaina didn't know what to ask first, she wiped her mouth making sure not to waste any. "Does it always feel that good?, were you killing wolves? Do you just feed on blood bags now?" whispered Jaina. 

Looking at Jaina it maybe would've been easier just to tell her. She knew very little about vampires and this world. "No it doesn't always feel like that, its better with someone you’re intimate with when you feed on a blood bag or a human it's just like having a drink." "I'm what they call Death Dealer, I hunt and kill Lycans, humans that can turn into wolves. We have been at war with them for hundreds of years now," said Sylvanas observing Jaina's reactions. "I drink mostly from blood bags, but on occasion, I compel a human and drink from them" answered Sylvanas. 

"I won't lie, the killing freaks me out a bit, but I can't really judge you. I know nothing about this war, did the Lycans kill your family?" "It's gonna take some time to get my head around all this, but I still really want to be around you," said Jaina honestly. "I do really need to go home though and sort this missing person thing out with my parents, I don't want to cause you any more stress." 

Sylvanas sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed "You don't have to make excuses, you're not a prisoner here you can just leave when you want" said Sylvanas. 

"Sylvanas it's not an excuse, I need to go tie up some loose ends. Like you said I can hardly go back to a normal life. I was going to pick up my stuff and tell them I had got a job abroad" said Jaina. Moving closer to Sylvanas "I’m not going to lie, it's going to be difficult knowing I can never see them again." 

"Are you sure you're making the right decision. You can still stay here, even if we are not involved. I have never really been in a relationship, and we can't really go on dates like a normal couple" replied Sylvanas. 

"We could just take it slowly and see how things go. Sylvanas I like you a lot, does that mean we can't go anywhere together?" sighed Jaina. 

“No it doesn't mean we can't go anywhere together. I'm just saying it won't be picnic's in the park and the cinema, most of my time is taken up with my duties here" Sylvanas explained. "I never answered earlier, yes it was Lycans that killed my family. Now its revenge for me, but we have been at each other's throats for years." "Enough talking, come here!” as she laid back on the bed pulling Jaina on top of her.


	7. A night off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina let off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild swearing and blood drinking

"Just one night out please, I know what you said, but one night can't hurt you need to let off steam sometimes" pleaded Jaina. "I've been cooped up in your room for so long now, just an hour if you don't have fun we will come straight back." 

Sylvanas had never been one for partying, but then she had never been one for relationships either. How could this woman get her to do things she didn't want to do so quickly, maybe it wouldn't hurt to let steam off in a non-violent way for a change? "You have one hour lady Proudmoore, and it's a good job I like you" smirked Sylvanas. Sylvanas had finally agreed to a night out after Jaina had spent the evening begging her to go out.

 

Sylvanas and Jaina walked down the stairs into the hallway with all eyes on them. "Nathanos we are going out for a bit, I am reachable on my cell," said Sylvanas. Nathanos just nodded but his eyes said everything he was pissed and jealous. Sylvanas felt bad, but she couldn't make herself feel something for him. 

Vereesa appeared in the hallway "If you're going out, I'm coming too" she said as she walked over to Jaina getting really close to her brushing Jaina's hair out of her face. Looking Jaina up and down, Jaina tried to back up feeling really uncomfortable. "Hmm, I think I missed my chance here you really are a pretty little thing" leered Vereesa. 

Sylvanas knew Vereesa was trying to get to her, and it was working. She grabbed Vereesa's hand with a warning tone she said "Vereesa! Keep your hands to yourself, and you're not going anywhere." 

Vereesa laughed, "oh sister you never did like sharing your toys." She got close to Sylvanas's ear and whispered, "I am going out unless you want everyone to know you fed your pet, I'm not stupid she is still here and I sure as hell didn't feed her my blood."

Anger radiated through Sylvanas's body she had no choice but allow her to go out "Fine you can come!" spat Sylvanas. Jaina didn't look happy at all. All three walked into the garage, Jaina thought her family was well off, but there must have been at least ten high-end cars and several motorbikes in there. Sylvanas noticed her looking "that's the one thing, our family never was short of money." She whispered in Jaina's ear "sorry about Vereesa tagging along." 

"I was hoping it would just be the two of us" smiled Jaina. 

"Trust me she won't hang around long, she will soon get bored. I had no choice she would have said something about me feeding you," said Sylvanas. 

They walked over to the nearest car, "why don't you come to sit in the back with me" purred Vereesa looking at Jaina. 

Sylvanas had, had enough she shot at Vereesa pinning her up against the car by her throat. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can make it hurt real bad, so knock it off now" hissed Sylvanas. 

Vereesa looked between Sylvanas and Jaina "Shit do you have feelings for her."She looked at Sylvanas!, "omg you do, she is all yours," said Vereesa with her hands up in surrender. Just to be on the safe side, Jaina got in the front with Sylvanas she didn't like or trust Vereesa. 

 

They arrived at the club, Vereesa had been too quiet the whole way there. Sylvanas wasn't sure what she was up to, but she was worried. Thanks to Vereesa they got straight in the club. Sylvanas looked around trying to remember why she had agreed to this. It was a very decadent place, it just looked over the top and tacky to Sylvanas. She just wanted to do something familiar for Jaina to make her more comfortable after all her life had changed dramatically over the last few days. There was a large dance floor then some seating areas over to the back. "Find a seat, and I will get some drinks," said Sylvanas as she walked off towards the bar. 

Vereesa looped her arm through Jaina's and pulled her towards the seating area. Vereesa looked at Jaina, who looked terrified as they sat down on one of the red velvet sofas. "Don't worry, I don't bite, oops maybe I do" laughed Vereesa. Jaina rolled her eyes she really didn't like her. How could they be sisters they were so different Vereesa was a bitch. Jaina sighed in relief when Sylvanas returned to the table. She had a tray of drinks, on it was three shot glasses of what looked like blood and three glasses of red wine. 

"Is that blood?" said Jaina pointing to the shot glasses with a queasy look on her face. 

"Yeah this is a vampire club, can't you tell by the over the top décor," said Sylvanas. She looked at Jaina "you need to drink that blood if you don't want to get weak, you can't just feed on me" passing one of the shots to Jaina. 

Jaina looked at it like it was gonna jump up and attack her. "Just down it, you're going to have to get used to it," said Vereesa knocking hers back. 

"Yeah, I know thanks to you" snapped Jaina. Sylvanas touched her hand, and Jaina took a deep breath and downed the shot. It coated her throat on the way down. The copper taste was much stronger than it was with Sylvanas's, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. 

"Right I'm not playing the third wheel to you love birds all night, I have better things to do," said Vereesa. Sylvanas shook her head with a look to Jaina of I told you so. 

 

A couple of hours and a few drinks later Sylvanas was still there and actually enjoying herself, it was nice to just chat with Jaina. She did notice the more Jaina drank, the more her hands wondered. Not that she was complaining, everything about Jaina drove her crazy. She laid her head back as Jaina nipped and kissed her neck. Jaina suddenly stopped "I love this song, dance with me" grabbing Sylvanas's hand. Sylvanas shook her head. "Please," said Jaina giving her the eyes, Sylvanas reluctantly got up and followed her to the dance floor. 

Sylvanas hadn't danced in years, and she used to prefer formal dancing at balls. The elaborate dresses weren’t her thing, but dancing with a good partner was. “Remind me to show you how to dance properly sometime,” said Sylvanas.

“As long as I don’t have to wear a fancy dress” laughed Jaina. Jaina nipped her ear, and she was making it incredibly hard for Sylvanas to concentrate. 

This didn't look difficult basically standing close to each other, grinding against your partner. She danced closer to Jaina kissing her letting the atmosphere take her as she listened to the music. Their bodies were almost merged together as they continued to dance. Jaina bit into her neck, drinking from her. She licked the trail of blood that ran down Sylvanas’s neck. Sylvanas had never felt this lost in the moment and it felt good. It was just her and Jaina no council, sister or coven to worry about. She couldn't get to close enough to her. "I need you, home now" growled Sylvanas in Jaina's ear, as she dragged her from the dance floor.


	8. Who has my back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos shows his true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing in this chapter.

"I'm trying to drive here, and you're not making it easy" laughed Sylvanas as Jaina was practically on her lap. 

"It's taking to long" whined Jaina, "can't you fly?" 

Sylvanas laughed "That's the movies, we can't fly or turn into bats for future reference!" Jaina's hand wandered up her top, "fuck this" she moaned. 

She threw the car around as she drove behind a building into the empty car park and climbed into the back seat "get back here" growled Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and jumped into the back of the car, straddling Sylvanas's lap. Her skirt hitched up around her waist. Sylvanas hands went straight to her arse, pulling her closer, their lips meeting in hungry, desperate kisses. Jaina lifted her arms as Sylvanas pulled off her top. Her hands went straight to Jaina's breasts. She caressed one, and her hot mouth found the other. Sucking the nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirled around the nipple. She did the same to the other nipple. Jaina's moaning became louder. Her fingers were threading into Sylvanas's hair as she held her close. 

Sylvanas kissed back up to her neck, biting into her neck. Jaina moaned "touch me please" as Sylvanas drank from her, she tasted so good. 

Sylvanas tore off Jaina's underwear. She slipped two fingers deep into Jaina's soaked folds. "Fuck" she moaned, Jaina felt so good. Her fingers slid in and out of her, as Jaina moaned into her mouth. Sylvanas slipped a third finger into Jaina. Jaina started to move her hips in time, riding Sylvanas fingers. Jaina ground her hips harder and faster onto her hand. She tightened around her fingers as her orgasm hit her. Jaina’s eyes glowed red as she sank her teeth into Sylvanas's neck, drinking deeply as she rode out her orgasm.

Jaina breathed deeply climbing off Sylvanas "over there" Jaina's eyes were full of lust. Sylvanas slid closer to the door. Jaina started to fumble with the fastening, unzipping Sylvanas's leather pants. Sylvanas lifted her butt as Jaina slid off her pants and underwear. She parted her legs, placing a leg over each of her shoulders and staring hungrily at Sylvanas. She licked her lips, and she could see how aroused Sylvanas was. She kissed down from her knee to her inner thigh. 

Sylvanas couldn't take her eyes off her. Jaina's teeth grazed the skin on her inner thigh, then sank into the skin. Sylvanas moaned loudly. Jaina then bit the other thigh, Sylvanas's blood filled her mouth. It was so rich and sweet. Then Jaina plunged her tongue into Sylvanas mingling the taste of her, with her blood "fucking hell you taste so good, I can't get enough." She buried her tongue back inside her. As Jaina sucked and nipped her clit. Sylvanas's nails stuck in the upholstery, she was close. Jaina's tongue dipped deep inside Sylvanas; she could feel her walls tighten. Jaina moaned loudly, and she could feel she was close. Jaina pulled her closer to her. Licking and sucking her, clit, "come for me." Sylvanas burst over the edge, repeating Jaina's name, again and again. Her nails tearing the seat.

Jaina woke in Sylvanas bed with a massive hangover and a delicious ache between her thighs. They had barely slept continuing long after they got home. Actually, as she moved, her whole body ached. There was a loud knocking on the door, and she looked over at Sylvanas who was in a deep sleep. She got up, wrapping the sheet around her and answered the door. Nathanos looked her up and down. Glaring at her "where is the dark lady?" he snapped. 

"Who?" said Jaina, confused. She had never heard Sylvanas called that before and her head was banging, making it challenging to think. 

"Lady Windrunner!" barked Nathanos his anger increasing. 

"Wait" as she shuffled off yawning. She kicked the bed "Sylvanas some bloke wants you!" said Jaina making her way to the bathroom. 

Sylvanas groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing her robe. "Who did you say it was?" her cheeks went bright red when she saw who was stood there. "Erm sorry, Nathanos what do you need?" said Sylvanas, wishing she was dressed for this conversation. 

"I thought you would like to know the elder council will be arriving shortly" he took in her scruffy appearance. "You might want to put some clothes on" his tone angry. 

"Yes, of course right away" as she shut the door. She didn't have time to worry about Nathanos now, who she slept with was none of his concern. 

Sylvanas had never got showered and dressed so quick. She entered the hallway. Vereesa came storming towards her. She was fuming, and she had Jaina's underwear dangling from her fingertips "You have violated my car! And the seats are all ripped up" spat Vereesa. If Sylvanas hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have taken more time to enjoy her sister's anger. She deserved it. 

She grabbed the underwear from her hand and said: "It is technically my car. I bought it for you, but I haven't got time now the elder council will be here soon. Get up to your room and clear out any visitors you might have up there now." Vereesa's face turned from one of anger to pure fear as she shot off up the stairs. Sylvanas hadn't expected such a reaction from her, and this left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

 

Sylvanas greeted the three visiting council members. Lilith was the first to greet her. She nodded her head and offered her hand "Lady Windrunner." Lilith was a lot older than the other two. She had been in her late fifties when turned. She was well respected in the vampire community; a very tall, stern looking woman. Sylvanas had never liked her; she always gave her disapproving looks. Sylvanas wondered if she was jealous of her pureblood status. Sylvanas put up with the looks and judgement because Lilith had been close friends with her mother. She was always creeping up to the pureblood families to enhance her status.

Next through the door was a younger woman, Mara she was a few years older than Sylvanas. She was beautiful and knew it her long red hair, and green eyes always got her, her own way with many. She was like Sylvanas from a well respected pureblood family. If Sylvanas had ever really had a friend, Mara used to be one, but their lives had gone in different directions. They had grown apart. Mara gave her a swift formal hug. Her face was very straight. 

Finally, Seth greeted her. He was a tall, strong older man. He was from a very high up pureblood family. His family and Sylvanas's had never really gotten on. He was very stuffy and thought everyone was below him. Sylvanas's older sister had been together with his oldest son, till she died and Seth had never approved. "We have very little time this is a formal visit shall we get on with it," said Seth sternly. 

"Of course, follow me this way" as Sylvanas showed them in the dining room. They sat around a large dining table. Even though it was Sylvanas's house, Seth sat at the head of the table. Mara and Lilith sat either side of him. Sylvanas sat further away. She felt like she was on trial. 

Nathanos walked into the room, and Sylvanas was just about to ask if he needed something when Seth said: "Nathanos, please take a seat." This confused Sylvanas why was Nathanos invited into the meeting. "We have reason to believe your sister, Vereesa Windrunner has broken the rules of the Covenant" he directed at Sylvanas. "We have been informed that she has willingly associated with the Lycans and has a romantic relationship with one." Seth glanced at Nathanos, and he nodded. Sylvanas looked at Nathanos, and her blood ran cold had he betrayed her!. "We also believe she has passed security secrets to the Lycans risking this coven and many others," said Seth. Sylvanas couldn't believe what she heard Vereesa wouldn't do this. The Lycans had killed their family. 

"This is ridiculous, Yes, she has been a bit out of control, but she would never do this," said Sylvanas. 

"Nathanos!, show her," said Seth, Nathanos never looked at her but pushed some pictures towards her. She took the photo's and looked through them. She felt sick to her stomach. There were photo's of Vereesa with Lycans and one, in particular, she was kissing. Sylvanas wanted to deny it, wanted to rage they had got it wrong her sister would never do anything like that, but the proof sat in front of her. "We reconvene tomorrow where Vereesa will be formally charged. These are pretty serious charges, so the outcome will most likely be death!. I'm sorry lady Windrunner," said Seth. 

Yeah, I bet he is sorry thought Sylvanas. Seth shook Nathanos’s hand as he left. Sylvanas looked at the two women as they got up to go, Mara avoided looking at here altogether, and Lilith just looked through her. Sylvanas got up. She had to talk to Vereesa. This had to be some kind of mistake.


	9. When it hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and angst

Sylvanas burst into Vereesa's room, her head was spinning none of this made sense. Vereesa turned around, "Is it true" screamed Sylvanas as she threw the pictures on Vereesa's bed. 

Vereesa picked up the photo's her face dropped as she saw what was on them, "Look I can explain" stammered Vereesa. 

Sylvanas knew just by looking at her guilty expression it was all true, "for fuck's sake, they killed our parents and sister!" said Sylvanas. Tears ran down her face this hurt, this really hurt how could her sister do this.

Vereesa walked up to Sylvanas her eyes downcast "I love him," she whispered. 

The slap rang out around the room as Sylvanas's hand connected with Vereesa's cheek. "They are nothing but beasts" spat Sylvanas. Sylvanas threw a bag and some car keys on her bed. "You need to leave, they are going to kill you," said Sylvanas. No matter how much she hated what Vereesa had done she couldn't lose anyone else. "There is everything you will need in there and my car," said Sylvanas as she turned to leave. 

"I'm Sorry" was all Vereesa said. 

Sylvanas didn't turn back "I know you always are!" she shut the door behind her. 

Sylvanas rested her head against her door where had this all gone wrong how had she failed so badly. "I know what you have done told your sister to run," said Nathanos. "What do you think they will do to you once they realise she has gone, really willing to die for your sister?" he sneered. "If you leave now I will give you a day's head start before I send them after you." 

"Was it all worth it, stabbing me in the back?" spat Sylvanas, she felt foolish that she had ever thought of him as a friend. 

"I would say so yes, I have your coven and your place on the council when they discover you have gone" smirked Nathanos as he walked away. 

 

Jaina looked up, as Sylvanas walked through the door. She was dressed now and sat at the computer. Sylvanas went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a bag and started to fill it with clothes. Sylvanas rummaged through her drawers looking for the documents and cards she needed stuffing them into the bag too. Then she walked over to a picture on the wall, pulling it aside to open a safe behind it. She pulled out two handguns, secured them around her waist and put the extra ammo into her bag. Jaina was watching her do all this "are you going somewhere?" she said. 

"We are yes, you can't stay here they will kill you too," said Sylvanas as she carried on putting thing s into the bag. She opened a small fridge pulling out several blood bags tossing them into the bag. "That won't last long; we will have to find other ways of getting blood." 

Jaina walked over to Sylvanas touching her arm "can you stop a minute and explain to me what's going on, who wants to kill us?" asked Jaina. 

"Nathanos has been plotting against me, and Vereesa has done something terrible this time, risking us all!" said Sylvanas. She sat on the bed her head in her hands. "The council was going to kill her I had to help her leave, she has done a terrible thing, but she is still my sister" tears forming in her eyes.

Jaina knelt in front of her and kissed her "I'm so sorry, what do you need from me?" whispered Jaina looking into Sylvanas's eyes. 

"I need you to think about if I am worth living your life on the run!" said Sylvanas, she had feelings for her, but wouldn't want to push her to come with her. 

"I don't need to think about it I want to be with you, I don't care about where we are as long as we are together," said Jaina as she wiped the tears off Sylvanas's cheeks. She got up and took Sylvanas's hand "come on let's get out of here." "I need to make one stop at my parent's house to sort some stuff out and grab some clothes then I'm all yours" smiled Jaina. 

 

Sylvanas and Jaina slipped quietly through the empty corridors least Nathanos was keeping to his word about giving them a day. They crept into the garage, Sylvanas noted her car had gone. Hopefully, that meant Vereesa had gotten away. She headed over to her motorbike and strapped the bag on to the bike and got on. She turned to Jaina "Are you sure about this?" she asked. 

"Yes" as she kissed Sylvanas. Jaina took the helmet from Sylvanas and climbed on to the bike behind her. Sylvanas put her own helmet on and rode off towards the gate. She felt for the guns on her side she didn't want to use them on the guys that had been 'her guys!'. They didn't question her just opened the gate, and she rode out. She took one last look at her family home and vowed to herself one day she would get it back and kill Nathanos! 

 

They pulled up a few doors down from Jaina's parent's house. Jaina hopped off and handed Sylvanas her helmet. She looked up at the house and took a deep breath. Sylvanas took off her own helmet "come here" she said to Jaina. She kissed Jaina, pulling her close. She touched her cheeks letting her kiss show Jaina how much she felt for her. After a few moments, she pulled away "Do you want me to come with you?" Sylvanas asked. 

Jaina chuckled "I don't think that's a good idea, do you? but thanks." 

"Ok then I will be here waiting, take as long as you need I can wait," said Sylvanas. Jaina smiled then walked off towards the house. Sylvanas sat there watching Jaina till she disappeared inside. She saw several lights come on, wondering what was happening. 

Would Jaina return to her? Was she doing the right thing expecting her to come with her leaving her family behind. She wondered what would happen now if she just rode off. She couldn't do that to Jaina, she was giving up everything to come with her. Least if they had been at the mansion, Jaina would have still been in the same city as her parents. She wondered if Jaina's parents would have accepted her back even though she was a vampire. She doubted it, Jaina hadn't come to terms with it still, not really. She was fine while they were in their little bubble together in the mansion. What about now though on their own no real back up, fending for themselves. 

 

It had been an hour since Jaina had entered her parents home. She had seen some movement, to begin with, but nothing now. Her mind wandered to Vereesa, she was still so angry with her. She did hope she was safe though. There was an ache in her chest, but she had lost everything thanks to Vereesa. Including her sister which hurt the most maybe one day, she could find a way to forgive her. 

Sylvanas was just wondering if Jaina had changed her mind when the door opened, and Jaina came running out. As Jaina got closer, Sylvanas could see how upset she was. Her face was tear stained and red. She grabbed the helmet and started to put it on, Sylvanas grabbed her arm. "Is everything ok, did they hurt you?" she said concerned. 

Jaina shook her head "no I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it now, let's just go" said Jaina. She climbed on to the bike behind Sylvanas and held on tight to her. The curtains shifted in the house, and an older woman looked out. "Go!, I'm fine," said Jaina. Sylvanas kicked the motorbike into life, and they rode off.


	10. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina try to keep ahead of the Coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing.

They had been travelling for hours. It was only a couple of hours until the sun would be up. Sylvanas knew she had to find somewhere for them to stay. They pulled up at a small motel. It was a dinghy place, not at all what they were used to. It would have to do, for now, least no one would bother them here. They had to stay under the radar until she could come up with some kind of plan. The day Nathanos had given them was nearly up. Soon they would be hunted. 

She hoped Vereesa was safe not that there was much she could do now. She had no idea where her sister had gone. Perhaps it was better that way, safer for both of them. 

 

Jaina sat on the bed physically and emotionally exhausted as she flopped back against the rough blankets. Sylvanas busied herself, making sure as little light as possible could get into the room. Jaina watched Sylvanas for a few minutes, "There is something I need to tell you, I should have told you already, but I didn't know how you would react" said Jaina. "I'm surprised you didn't find out from my blood memories." 

Sylvanas carried on with what she was doing, worried about what Jaina had to tell her. Jaina didn't continue. She wanted Sylvanas's full attention. Sylvanas looked around the room; there was nothing left to distract her. She took a deep breath and sat next to Jaina on the bed. "You don't have to show me everything in your blood memories, I could find out if I wanted but would never do that to you," said Sylvanas. "If you keep anything from me, you must have a reason for doing so, I would never forcibly extract any memories from you," said Sylvanas. 

"I don't want to keep anything from you, I want to be open with you," said Jaina sitting back up. She laid her hand on the bed and Sylvanas covered it with her own. The comforting touch spurred Jaina on "the reason I was so upset when I left my parents house is I have a child" sighed Jaina relief that is was out. 

Sylvanas looked at her, she hadn't known what, but she hadn't expected that. "he is three years old now, I was young and stupid when I had him" said Jaina watching their joined hands. "the world I lived in was suffocating, my parents wanted so much from me and I just wanted to hurt them." "I wanted to follow my own path, so I got pregnant to hit back at them." "It worked they were horrified by my dirty little secret. They kept me locked away till the birth" a tear slipped down Jaina's face. Sylvanas squeezed Jaina's hand "when he was born, they passed him off as their own, so to everyone else I had a brother, not a child." "That's the way it stayed, I miss him so much, but he is better off" sighed Jaina it was such a relief to tell someone else finally. 

Sylvanas turned to look at her "what about the father did he never say anything?" asked Sylvanas her thumb stroking Jaina's hand. 

"He freaked, when he realised I was pregnant, then my father paid for a fancy education, and I never saw him again." "There was never anything between us; he did make me realise where my tastes really lie," said Jaina smiling at Sylvanas. "Sylvanas, I like you, more than like you." 

Before Jaina could say anything else, Sylvanas shot off the bed. "Look, you could go back there not after you they're after me, you should be with your child," said Sylvanas. Everything was so overwhelming. She wanted to be the strong one all this was new to her. She had never felt like she did for Jaina for anyone else before. They were on the run she had nothing to offer Jaina anymore. 

Jaina walked up behind her wrapping her arms around Sylvanas's waist "I want to be here. He is better off with them." "I can't look after him properly, especially now I'm a vampire," said Jaina sadly. 

"Yeah and that's my fault too, I should've of stopped her, should've done something sooner I'm so sorry" Sylvanas hung her head. 

Jaina moved round to the front of Sylvanas, she lifted her chin "you are not to blame for what your sister did, if you don't want to do this I will understand" said Jaina. "It will hurt, but I will understand." 

"I do want to do this, its the first time I have ever felt connected to anyone, and I don't know what happens next," said Sylvanas. 

"No one does, stop trying to control everything, just let it happen" replied Jaina. "I don't want anything from you. I just want you." Jaina put her arms around Sylvanas's neck, pulling her in to kiss. Not like their previous kisses, she gently pressed her lips to Sylvanas's. She kept her eyes on Sylvanas, Sylvanas kissed back, sliding her tongue into Jaina's mouth. Jaina cupped Sylvanas's face as they continued to kiss, she wanted to show her just how much she felt for her. Sylvanas pulled them towards the bed. Jaina pulled at her clothes. 

Sylvanas covered her hands "let me, I want to take this slowly and see all of you." "I want to make love to you" whispered Sylvanas. Jaina smiled and let Sylvanas continue. She pulled Jaina's top over her head. She ran her hands down Jaina's arms, then stroked her sides as she kissed her. Sylvanas's hands ran up Jaina's back, wanting to touch all of her. She released Jaina's bra, standing back looking at Jaina's breasts like it was the first time she had seen them. 

"You are beautiful," said Sylvanas. She pulled her closer for another kiss as her hand caressed her breast, running her thumb over her nipple. Jaina moaned as Sylvanas lips moved to her neck trailing light kisses down her throat. Jaina waited to feel Sylvanas's teeth, but none this time just more kisses. Jaina wanted to feel her skin against Sylvanas's, she gently pushed Sylvanas back, removing her breastplate. Sylvanas watched as Jaina unzipped the front of the catsuit, pulling it down her body until she stepped out of it. 

"mmm nothing underneath, your body is perfect," said Jaina as she took in all of Sylvanas with hungry eyes. 

"There isn't much room for anything under that" laughed Sylvanas. She sat down on the bed. She pulled Jaina toward her, unfastening her jeans and pulling them down her legs. Jaina stepped out of them. Sylvanas pressed her lips against Jaina's lower stomach, kissing her as she pulled down her panties. Sylvanas groaned as she saw how aroused Jaina already was. Jaina gasped as Sylvanas kissed the front of her and moaned as Sylvanas tongue dipped inside her. Sylvanas breathed her scent as her tongue licked Jaina's arousal. She swirled her tongue around her clit, Jaina's hips bucked forward, wanting more. Sylvanas ran her hands down her legs as her tongue continued its dance inside Jaina. She could feel Jainas fingers in her hair, urging her on. 

Sylvanas pulled away and made her way up to the top of the bed, "come here." Jaina crawled towards Sylvanas and up her body. She leant on her elbows, looking watching Sylvanas as she came up to kiss her. Jaina moaned into her mouth as she moved thigh up and felt how wet Sylvanas was. Jaina couldn't wait any longer. She slid her hand down between their bodies. Her fingers slipped easily inside of Sylvanas wet folds, Sylvanas gasped as pleasure shot through her body. "Together" whispered Sylvanas as she entered Jaina, running her fingers up and down Jaina's centre. Sylvanas continued kissing as she slid two fingers inside Jaina, her thumb rubbing her clit. Jaina did the same as their bodies rocked against each other. She loved the sounds that came from Sylvanas as she thrust into her. They found their rhythm, both getting closer to the edge. Sylvanas entered her with a third finger; she slowly pulled them in out of Jaina. 

Jaina clenched around her fingers "I'm going to come." Jaina moaned out Sylvanas name as her orgasm hit her. Sylvanas seeing the pleasure on Jaina's face couldn't hold it any longer. It pushed her over the edge. Their bodies rocked together as their orgasms slowed. Jaina rested her head on Sylvanas's shoulder "I love you" whispered Jaina trying to catch her breath.

Jaina didn't expect to hear it back, but Sylvanas kissed her temple "I love you too" just loud enough for Jaina to hear.


	11. Love on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina plan what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and swearing.

Jaina laid next to a sleeping Sylvanas, it would be dark soon, and they would have to leave. So she was enjoying every minute next to the woman she loved. Yep, she had said it, and Sylvanas had returned it. She felt like a teenager again; all she wanted to do was kiss and hug Sylvanas. Shower her with attention, but she wouldn't because she didn't want to overwhelm her. She had said it back, and that was enough for now. Least she still had the fantastic sex to keep her going Sylvanas didn't seem to mind that. Jaina had never wanted someone like she did Sylvanas. The slightest touch got her body reacting. 

Jaina got out of bed before she got too tempted again. Jaina walked over to her bag and grabbed some clothes to throw on after her shower. She picked up the picture of her little boy. She stared down at his smiling face. Her heart ached, but could you miss something that was never really yours in the first place. She had barely given birth to him when her mother had taken him. Of course, they lived in the same house, but they always had to keep the pretence up that he belonged to her mother. She would often sneak into the nursery at night to sit and hold him. Quickly slipping out if he made a noise before her mother had turned up. 

Jaina felt warm arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder. Maybe something had changed earlier, Jaina said nothing she didn't want to spook her. She just enjoyed the closeness. Sylvanas looked at the picture in Jaina's hand "What's his name?" 

"Stefan, I was allowed to choose it," said Jaina stuffing the photo back into her bag. "Right we need to get showered and dressed" fussing around with her clothes. 

"It's ok to miss him," said Sylvanas. 

"You can't miss what you never had" sighed Jaina. 

"Your mother should never have taken him, she had no right," said Sylvanas as she turned Jaina round cupping Jaina's face. 

"I was too immature to look after a child she was right. He is better off without me" she took Sylvanas's hands from her cheeks, not harshly. She didn't want to talk about it now. She had done the right thing leaving him behind safe. "I'm off for a shower we will have to set off soon," said Jaina heading off to the bathroom. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to," said Sylvanas. 

"It's fine honestly it's fine" smiled Jaina "let's just get going before the coven catches up with us." 

 

Sylvanas walked out of the motel room to see Jaina already sat on the motorbike. She got closer "well, don't you look good sat on there," said Sylvanas. 

"I was just seeing what it was like I have never rid one before" smiled Jaina as she went to get off. 

Sylvanas grabbed her "Stay there, I like you right there," said Sylvanas a lust filled look in her eyes. "Always had a thing for women, leather and motorbikes" purred Sylvanas as she climbed on behind Jaina. "Maybe I should teach you how to ride it sometime" whispered Sylvanas. She moved forward closer to Jaina. Her hand disappeared up Jaina's top and caressed her breast, pulling a moan out of Jaina. 

Jaina's breath was ragged as she said: "what if someone sees us." 

"They won't find it's a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere in the dark, plus I'm just showing you how to ride it" whispered Sylvanas. Her other hand was unfastening Jaina's pants. She slid her hand down the front, her fingers slipping deep into Jaina. "You drive me crazy, you're always so wet, so ready" growled Sylvanas. Jaina groaned Sylvanas's touch felt so good. It felt like there were two Sylvanas's one who was tender and thoughtful in private. One that was powerful and took what she wanted. Jaina liked them both. She loved how they both made her feel. 

Sylvanas's thumb went to work on her clit, while her fingers plunged deep into Jaina. She kept up the rhythm pulling more moans from Jaina. She took her hand off Jaina's breast and fisted it into the hair. She gently tugged Jaina's head back so she could get better access to her neck. She bit into the soft skin, the sweet taste of Jaina's blood filling her mouth. She could hear Jaina moans getting louder. Sylvanas licked her lips and kissed Jaina, letting her taste her own blood. Jaina couldn't think straight, her senses where going mad. 

"I'm close" she groaned as Sylvanas's fingers slammed into her. Sylvanas offered her, her wrist. Jaina wasted no time as she sank her teeth into her wrist. As soon as the blood hit her tongue, Jaina was pushed over the edge. Images flooded her mind as waves of orgasm shot through her body. She laid her head back against Sylvanas, trying to control her breathing. 

"You look so beautiful when you come. I could do that all day" whispered Sylvanas wrapping Jaina in her arms. 

"I don't know if I could survive all day" laughed Jaina. 

"Well, we will have to practice until your stamina improves" whispered Sylvanas. 

 

All too soon it was time to get back on the road. Sylvanas didn't like being on the run but loved being on her motorbike. Even better with Jaina's arms around her waist. Sylvanas wasn't sure at first about a relationship. She liked it now, just having someone to share stuff with and be there for you. She had always been so lonely. 

Their blood bags were getting low she would have to source some at the next town they stopped at. She also needed to talk to some other vampires about the plan she was forming. She had heard rumours a while ago about a coven near Bulgaria that had separated from the other covens many years ago. They kept themselves to themselves. They could head there and see if they could take refuge. It would take a while to get there. They couldn't travel by ordinary means it would alert the council. She just hoped that word hadn't spread too far and her name still meant something. 

 

They arrived at another grotty motel in the middle of nowhere. "Am sorry we have to keep staying in places like this" said Sylvanas. 

"It's fine, we don't have a choice right now" smiled Jaina. Jaina started unpacking their stuff. 

"I need to pop out for a couple of hours before it gets light," said Sylvanas pulling one of the guns from her waist. "Keep the door locked till I'm back and take this," she said, passing the weapon to Jaina. 

Jaina held it like she was going to catch something "Sylvanas I have never used a gun before, I'm not sure I could" said Jaina. 

"You just take the safety off here, point and squeeze the trigger" showed Sylvanas. 

Jaina didn't look sure "Where are you going anyway," asked Jaina, staring down at the gun in her hands. 

"I heard rumours of a coven near Bulgaria, that is independent, I think we should head there," said Sylvanas. "I need to find some more information about it they reckon it's pretty well hidden, plus we need some more blood." "If you sense any trouble use that and get out of here," said Sylvanas moving forward to hug Jaina. 

"Not without you, don't be long please," said Jaina kissing Sylvanas on the lips. 

"You must leave, I don't want anything to happen to you" Sylvanas kissed Jaina back. 

"I won't be long; there are only three hours till sun up anyway." Sylvanas looked Jaina in the eye "please go if anything happens, I love you and will find you, I promise." 

"ok I promise, I love you too now go before I change my mind" smiled Jaina kissing her as she pushed her out the door. Sylvanas heard the door lock behind her.


	12. Archive attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina try to find out more about the secret coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Violence and swearing. Some angst

Luckily for Jaina, nothing had happened while Sylvanas was gone. She had quickly handed the gun back to Sylvanas. "When we get somewhere safe I'm going to teach you to fight and use weapons," said Sylvanas. Jaina pulled a face "I don't want anything to happen to you, its a darker world than what you're used too." "Especially around me and I don't mean right now, I'm a Death Dealer it's part of the package if you're with me" Sylvanas stroked Jaina's face. 

"I know it just takes some getting used to this is all still new to me" sighed Jaina. "Did you have any luck finding out about this mysterious coven?" asked Jaina. 

"Yeah, I spoke to some guys, and people seem to think it exists." "When it gets dark I'm going to check out this old archives building," said Sylvanas. "There are some books that have information about the coven before it separated and its last location." 

"Great something I can finally help with I love books" smiled Jaina. 

"I was going to go alone; it could be dangerous," said Sylvanas. 

"Please, I just want to help and be useful not just a weight slowing you down all the time" pleaded Jaina. 

"I don't think you are a weight. You have many talents" Sylvanas licked her lips looking at Jaina's body. "If you want to though you can come." 

Jaina laughed "one track mind, and yes, I do want to come with you." 

"Well we have a few hours before the sun sets, you can show me your other talents" purred Sylvanas as she picked Jaina up and threw her on the bed. 

 

They arrived at the Archive building "stay here while I check to see how many guards there are" Sylvanas whispered. 

"Be careful" whispered Jaina. Sylvanas handed her the gun. She gave Jaina a quick peck on the lips. Then started to walk across the road. Jaina held onto the weapon, praying she didn't have to use it. She wondered if the killing had always come easy to Sylvanas. Could she ever get used to this world?. She saw Sylvanas pop her head out the side door and beckon her over. She followed Sylvanas into the building. 

 

It looked like a warehouse from the front. Once you got inside, there were long corridors leading off everywhere. Jaina had a sick feeling in her stomach as she stepped over the two dead guards. Sylvanas dragged them one at a time into a side room. "This way," said Sylvanas pointing to a door at the end of the corridor. Jaina followed quickly behind. 

 

They entered the room, and a guy was sat at a desk. He turned when he heard the door open. "You're not supposed to be in here" shouted the guy. He started changing his body contorting as he shifted into his Lycan form. Jaina's eyes went wide as she took in the guy changing forms. She had only seen them in Sylvanas's blood memories. 

His movements were quick. He was soon on all fours bounding towards them. Sylvanas stood in front of Jaina taking the impact. They collapsed on the floor in a flurry of fists and claws. Sylvanas's gun slid across the room. Sylvanas gasped as his claws dug deep into her shoulder. He seemed quicker and stronger than the usual Lycans. Sylvanas tried to kick out at his stomach. She grabbed her dagger from her boot, stabbing wildly at his side. He wailed and slashed deep into her cheek with his claw. 

"Jaina, shoot him" yelled Sylvanas. Jaina's hands shook as she held out the gun, pointing at the Lycan. 

"I might hit you" cried Jaina. 

"Just do it" cried Sylvanas. Jaina squeezed the trigger hitting the Lycan in the back. She fired again, hitting him once in the head this time. Sylvanas managed to kick him off this time. He hit the floor next to her. Jaina stood over him and continued to empty the remaining shots into him. 

Sylvanas reached out, grabbing her arm "that's enough he is dead." Pain shot through Sylvanas body as she realised one of the bullets had hit her in the shoulder. Sylvanas winced as she took the gun off a shaking Jaina. Jaina was staring at the dead body of the Lycan. "it's ok you did good" as she squeezed Jaina's hand. "Shit," said Sylvanas as more pain came from her shoulder. 

Jaina turned in horror "omg I shot you" she cried seeing the wound in Sylvanas's shoulder. 

"It's fine," said Sylvanas as tears ran down Jaina's face. Sylvanas picked up her dagger, wiping it on her leg and dug it into the wound on her shoulder. She twisted it, and the bullet popped out and hit the floor. Jaina looked like she was going to throw up. "See it will heal now I will be fine, can't say the same for this catsuit though" laughed Sylvanas. She was hoping to ease the tension. Sylvanas opened and shut her hand. "Look, it's nearly gone now," said Sylvanas as she pulled aside the top of her catsuit. Jaina ran her fingers over the healing wound it was disappearing before her eyes. 

Sylvanas cupped Jaina's face, wiping the tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry you had to do that," said Sylvanas placing a kiss on Jaina's forehead. She rested her lips for a few moments "let's find those books and get out of here" whispered Sylvanas. 

 

They got back to the motel without further incident. Sylvanas dumped the pile of books and papers in the corner of the room. Jaina had been so quiet since the incident at the archives building, Sylvanas was worried. 

 

She walked into the bathroom and Jaina was just stood there staring at her hands. Sylvanas carefully approached her. She removed her clothes. She switched the shower on and gently guided Jaina under the water. Jaina made no move to clean herself. Sylvanas removed her clothes and got in with Jaina. She squeezed some of the shampoo into her hands, massaging it to Jaina's hair. She moved Jaina back so she could rinse her hair. She then set about washing the rest of Jaina. 

Once Sylvanas had washed, she switched off the shower and got out. She wrapped a towel around her. She got a towel for her self drying off then wrapped it around her body. She dried Jaina off, then wrapped her in a dry towel. She picked Jaina up and carried her to the bed. She carefully placed her on the bed pulling the blankets over her as Jaina moved to her side. 

Sylvanas got in next to her, wrapping her arms around here. Jaina pulled her close as more tears spilt from her eyes, Sylvanas leaned close whispering "I love you" into her ear. Sylvanas just hoped she hadn't broken her. Jaina shook as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She held on tight to Sylvanas's hand. 

"Will it always feel this bad, killing someone?" sobbed Jaina. 

"I'm not sure what to say" whispered Sylvanas. "It does get easier, but it never easy taking a life." "I'm sorry you got dragged into this world, you shouldn't have had to do that" sighed Sylvanas. "Try and get some sleep we can talk some more when you wake" whispered Sylvanas. After a while, Jaina's crying slowed and stopped. Everything went quiet Sylvanas snuggled closer and drifted off too.


	13. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina shows another side of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is loosely based on a great scene from a movie. I hope I have done it justice. Its the first time I have written that type of thing. It contains blood drinking, bloody play and swearing. If you don't like any of that please avoid.

Sylvanas woke to an empty bed; it was a few hours before sunset. She sat up, looking around the room. Jaina was sat at the desk, her head buried in a book. Sylvanas got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She grabbed a blood bag and poured it into two glasses. She placed one next to Jaina and downed her own. Jaina glanced at the glass and went back to her book. "I have found some references to this coven," said Jaina. "They were last seen on an island called Thasos in the Aegean sea." "It's off the coast of Bulgaria, I think we should look there first," said Jaina never taking her eyes off the book. 

"I've been thinking about this maybe its best if I take you home, I don't want you getting hurt or worse" sighed Sylvanas. "After last night, I think it's for the best." 

Jaina slammed the book shut, looking at Sylvanas for the first time since she had woken up. "Do you want me to go back?" said Jaina. 

"No, of course not, but last night..." 

"What about last night, so I don't find killing as easy as you!" said Jaina raising her voice. 

"I don't feel ashamed about killing those beasts, no! they took most of my family from me, but I don't find it easy" said Sylvanas. "Its what I had always done this war raged long before I was born." "I woke to find my family gone, a coven to lead, the council breathing down my neck and a sister who was going off the rails. "I never asked for all this. I wasn't always like this! I had no choice, no one there to help me" said Sylvanas. Sylvanas wished it was sunset so she could escape this room. 

"Look, I 'm sorry I shouldn't have said it was easy for you, I know things are far from easy for you," said Jaina. She walked up to Sylvanas and took her hands. "I'm staying you don't have to do all this on your own any more." "I will be here for you as long as you want me to be, I promise" smiled Jaina. 

"Are you sure about that promise, your immortal now forever is a long time" laughed Sylvanas. 

"Yes," said Jaina leaning in to kiss Sylvanas a slow, loving kiss. After a few moments, they parted. "Right you need to get packed up, while I finish going through these books. 

"I could think of better things we could be doing," said Sylvanas winking at her. 

"We would never get anything done if it was up to you" laughed Jaina. "Now, get on with it." 

 

They had been on the road for hours. They put in the extra hours to get closer to the harbour. They needed to find a way to get on to a ship to France. It's not like they could buy tickets, they would have to find another way to get across. Once there, they would spend another few days riding to Bulgaria. Sylvanas had plenty of cash left so hopefully she could bribe a captain to take them across the Atlantic. Money talked for most people, but if that didn't work, she would have to resort to violence. She would have to try and keep Jaina out of it this time. 

 

They arrived in yet another pokey motel. Sylvanas sat on the bed. She had grabbed a shower as soon as they got in. She was now waiting for Jaina to finish hers so they could finalise their plans. Sylvanas was so glad she had Jaina with her, she had really fallen for her. She realised she didn't know that much about Jaina except for her having a child. "Hey, I have just realised I don't know that much about you" shouted Sylvanas. 

Jaina walked through from the bathroom with just her underwear and bra on "What did you say?" 

Sylvanas was distracted for a minute "I don't know much about you, tell me something about yourself" Sylvanas eyes roved over Jaina's body. 

"Like what, what do you want to know?" said Jaina. 

"Whatever, what was the last job you had?" said Sylvanas, still watching her. 

"I had lots of jobs, but my last one, I was a dancer." 

"What kind of dancer, on the stage?" asked Sylvanas. 

Jaina smiled "Maybe I should show you" and walked over to the small radio on the desk. She flicked through the channels till 'After Dark' came on. "Perfect, we had a no touching rule where I worked, but I think I can relax that for you" teased Jaina. 

Sylvanas sat up on the edge of the bed. Jaina started swaying her hips suggestively from side to side in time with the music. She moved slowly towards Sylvanas, never taking her eyes off her. Jaina ran her hands intimately over her hips as they kept time with the music. 

She nudged Sylvanas legs, and she parted them so she could stand between them. Jaina carried on moving her hips swaying in a hypnotic way close to Sylvanas. Jaina worked her hips almost snake-like and squatted down in front of Sylvanas. She was face to face with Sylvanas. Her movements were deliberately slow as she licked her lips. 

She ran her hands up Sylvanas's inner thighs "fuck" was all Sylvanas could manage. Jaina's hands ran so close to her centre. Jaina slowly made her way up again, her hips in perfect time with the music. Jaina carried on running her hands down her sides and over her hips. 

As the music sped up, she leant forward her hands holding Sylvanas's shoulders. Her breasts were swaying from side to side tantalisingly close to Sylvanas's face. She stood up a little her body thrusting forwards and backwards, barely making contact with Sylvanas's. She was so close she could take in the scent of Jaina's arousal. Sylvanas shifted slightly her underwear getting wetter by the second. She wanted Jaina so bad now all she wanted was to take her on the bed. Jaina had a mischievous glint in her eye. She knew the effect she was having on her. 

Jaina backed off slightly, Sylvanas looked disappointed. She carried on moving to the music. Her eyes never once left Sylvanas as she moved her wrist to her mouth. Her eyes glowed red as she bit into her wrist, she let the blood trail down the inside of her wrist into the palm of her hand. She moved her fingers closer to Sylvanas's mouth. Sylvanas opened her mouth as Jaina's fingers entered. Sylvanas moaned as the blood ran down her fingers and on to her tongue. Sylvanas sucked on her fingers. She ran her tongue up and down her fingers. Jaina smiled as she took her fingers from Sylvanas lips. Jaina licked slowly up her wrist getting the last of the blood. 

She moved closer and knelt on the bed a knee at each side of Sylvanas's hips. Sylvanas watched as Jaina bit her wrist again this time drinking deeper. Jaina’s other hand went into Sylvanas’s hair and dragged her head back. She leant forward, letting the blood spill out of her mouth into Sylvanas's. The sweet, coppery blood coated her tongue. Jaina kissed her lips, their tongues clashing together. They both moaned Sylvanas couldn’t think straight. Jaina pulled away "up there" she commanded as she pointed to the top of the bed. 

Sylvanas liked this side of Jaina she was undoubtedly getting to know her. Jaina slipped a finger into each side of her panties. She slid them down her legs. Jaina crawled achingly slow towards Sylvanas like a predator about to catch their prey. She came to rest with a knee at each side of Sylvanas's head. Sylvanas felt like her brain had short-circuited when Jaina said: "taste me." 

Sylvanas didn't need telling twice. She grabbed Jaina's arse pulling her forward. She buried her tongue into her soaked folds. Jaina grabbed the headboard to steady herself. Her other hand ran through Sylvanas's hair holding her close. Sylvanas ran her tongue up and down her wet slit. She couldn't get enough. 

Jaina moaned and called out Sylvanas's name as she ground her hips into her face. Sylvanas's tongue went deeper inside her; she could feel Jaina's walls tightening around her tongue. She drove it deeper as Jaina's fingers came down to rub her own clit. She was close, her hips bucked as she exploded over the edge calling out Sylvanas's name. She slumped forward totally spent, and Sylvanas's strong arms helped to lay on the bed. "Your turn next" Jaina whispered.

Jaina groaned as her hand slid down Sylvanas's pants. Her underwear was soaking. She loved the effect she had on her. "you're so sexy" said Sylvanas.


	14. On the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina catch a ship to France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence and swearing

Sylvanas laid next to Jaina. She couldn't quite believe what had happened earlier. The dance Jaina did had blown her mind. Jaina rested on her side, head resting on hand watching Sylvanas. "I just thought I would let you know that was a very personalised version of how I danced just for you" chuckled Jaina. 

"Well if you were trying to break me it worked, I'm all yours forever" joked Sylvanas. "I saw a different side of you and liked it." 

Jaina felt quite proud of herself for having that kind of effect on Sylvanas "It was good money and had the added effect that it pissed off my mum and dad" smiled Jaina. 

Sylvanas lifted her head and kissed Jaina tenderly on the lips "right, I better go and try to find our passage to France." "It will be so good to put an ocean between the coven and us," said Sylvanas. She got out of bed, pulling on some leather pants and a black top. 

"Does your wardrobe consist of anything but leather" joked Jaina as she watched Sylvanas shimmy into the tight leather. 

Sylvanas smirked, "complaining are we?" 

"No definitely not just wondered, although I prefer the gorgeous body underneath a lot more" replied Jaina that mischievous glint back in her eye. 

"I would love to stay and worship you all night, but I need to get this sorted" whispered Sylvanas. She laid the gun down on the bedside table next to Jaina. "The same as before use it if you need it and get out of here if there is any trouble. I will be back as soon as I can" said Sylvanas looking serious. Jaina grunted her acknowledgement as Sylvanas headed out. 

 

Sylvanas had managed to get them on a cargo ship heading to France as she thought the greedy captain had quickly taken her money. He also didn't ask any questions which pleased Sylvanas. They stood on the bow of the ship. Something about the open sea calmed Jaina's nerves. She felt quite relaxed. Even though they were surrounded by a lot of scruffy, rough sailors, she knew nothing would happen Sylvanas could handle them. She would instead that didn't happen though. 

Jaina enjoyed moments of peace like this their life had been so hectic in the last couple of weeks. They both just stood there watching the waves, happy in each other's company. Sylvanas's arm was around Jaina's waist, her hand resting just below the waistband of her jeans. 

One of the crew headed towards them, he noted Sylvanas's hand and smiled. He looked in his early fifties with greasy shoulder-length hair and an unkempt beard. "Good evening, ladies, what brings a pair of pretty ladies like you on a ship like this" he leered. The odour of stale booze and sweat radiated off him. Jaina felt Sylvanas's hand grip her slightly more. No answer came so he moved closer "Hey no need to be rude am sure we could all have a bit of fun while you're aboard" he smirked. 

"Look we are just trying to get across to France thanks we aren't interested in making friends," said Jaina. She hoped he would take the hint and leave. Her anxiety levels increased not for them but for what Sylvanas would do to him. 

"Don't be like that" he moaned as he placed his hand on Jaina's hip "Am sure your girlfriend doesn't mind sharing" he chuckled. 

Jaina felt Sylvanas's body stiffen her hand shot out grabbing his wrist. She squeezed hard enough you could hear the bones crack and turned to look at him. The man yelped at the pain in his wrist. "Look, why don't you move along before she rips vital parts you need off your body," said Jaina. Sylvanas moved her jacket to show the gun, making sure he understood where this was heading. 

He took one look and went pale "Hey, I don't want any trouble" as he stumbled away. 

Sylvanas turned to Jaina concern in her eyes now "are you ok?" she said. 

Jaina scrunched her nose up "Nothing a quick shower wouldn't solve." She looked down, where his hand had been. "It's fine honestly," said Jaina watching Sylvanas. "Let's go back to our quarters and get some rest. I hope there is a lock on the cabin's door." 

"You don't have to worry about one of them coming in, they won't touch you," said Sylvanas through gritted teeth. 

Jaina laughed "it's not for my safety. I was worried for theirs." She took Sylvanas's hand and led her back to their quarters. 

 

It had been a suffocating four days aboard the cargo ship. They had mostly stayed in their cabin, only coming out for brief moments to get some fresh air. Least they had each other, and they found ways to keep themselves busy. They were so relieved when the ship finally docked in France. Sylvanas pushed her bike off the boat. She couldn’t wait to ride and get on the open road. Plus their stocks of blood was getting low again. 

 

They were so glad when they arrived at the small hotel. So they could get a hot shower. Sylvanas was glad of a bed that didn't rock from side to side while you tried to sleep. Jaina hadn't minded the ship the movement never bothered her. Even Jaina was glad to see the bed though she had been feeling a bit off it since they arrived. Sylvanas noticed her hands shaking "Are you ok" she asked. 

"Yeah probably just tired, I'm going to lay down for a bit" sighed Jaina as she sunk into the bed. 

"Have you fed recently?" asked Sylvanas looking worried. 

"Not for a few days," said Jaina looking away guiltily. 

"For fuck's sake Jaina" as she went as squeezed the last of there blood bags into a glass. "Take this you have to feed, you know that by now!" said Sylvanas trying not to get angry. 

"Sorry," said Jaina knocking the blood straight back. "Don't be mad; it's just so weird for me not eating and drinking like before." 

"I'm not mad. I worry about you, now get some rest while I go get us some more," said Sylvanas as she placed a kiss on Jaina's forehead. 

 

Jaina woke an hour later, and the shaking was worse; it was her whole body now. She could barely sit up. She stumbled as she got up. At that moment, Sylvanas came back in. She rushed to grab Jaina dropping the blood bags on the floor. "Thanks" smiled Jaina, "I think I'm coming down with something." 

"Jaina we are vampires we don't get sick that's one of the perks," said Sylvanas sitting her back on the bed. Sylvanas rubbed her face "Jaina I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I have seen this before." "You need to drink straight from the vein and not from me, a human!" she said.

Jaina looked like she was going to collapse "Sylvanas I can't! Please, I can't just attack someone and drink their blood" cried Jaina. 

"If you don't soon matters will be taken out of your hands, you will lose control and attack the nearest human," said Sylvanas taking her hand. "There is another way. There are vampire clubs that humans visit because they want to be turned." 

"What! They want to turn into a vampire" said a surprised Jaina. 

"Not everyone despises us," said Sylvanas feeling a little hurt by Jaina's words. 

"I don't despise you. I'm still getting used to all of this" replied Jaina stroking Sylvanas's hand. 

"Come on, let's go before you get any worse," said Sylvanas. "can you walk" as she helped her up. Jaina nodded and took Sylvanas's arm.


	15. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has to get Jaina to feed before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some threats of Violence and some swearing.

Sylvanas got a cab. She thought the bike would be too dangerous while Jaina was so weak. A vampire club was quite easy to find just look for the tackiest over the top decoration. 

She helped Jaina sit in one of the booths. Jaina felt terrible as she waited for Sylvanas to talk to the bartender. Her head was spinning. She saw the bartender pointed to a curtained area at the back of the club. 

Within a few minutes, Sylvanas had helped her over to the room behind the curtain. They were shown into another room. A young man in his early twenties stood there waiting. He took in Jaina’s appearance and said: "Hey, 'I'm not so sure about this 'what's wrong with her." 

Sylvanas turned and grabbed the boy by his throat "Nothing is wrong with her, you have two choices either you do this, or I just rip your throat out" spat Sylvanas. 

"Ok, ok fine 'I'll do it," he said, trying to free himself from Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas helped Jaina closer "I 'don't think I can do this" mumbled Jaina. 

Sylvanas cupped her face in her hands "please! I 'can't lose you. I love you!" whispered Sylvanas. Jaina saw tears forming in her eyes she loved Sylvanas too. She took a deep breath, her eyes glowed red, and she sank her teeth into his neck. The blood hit her tongue, and she drank deeper. It had an immediate effect on her body; the shaking stopped. She could feel the blood bringing everything to life inside her. She felt amazing. 

Sylvanas gently pushed her off "that's enough, how do you feel?" she said, checking her over. 

"I feel great, better than before," said Jaina as she grabbed Sylvanas, kissing her lips ferociously. Her tongue was demanding entrance into 'Sylvanas's mouth. She felt a little drunk everything seemed heightened. 

"Hey, what about me," said the boy as he tapped Sylvanas on the shoulder. 

Sylvanas sighed, but a deal was a deal. She grabbed a glass off the table next to them. "Wrist," she said to Jaina, Jaina offered her, her wrist. Sylvanas bit into 'Jaina's wrist and Squeezed some of her blood into a glass. She shoved it into the boy's hand. 

"What about …." said the boy looking at the glass. 

"You are not touching her" growled Sylvanas, "take it or leave it; it's up to you." The boy looked pissed but decided against saying anything as he turned and walked out of the room. 

"Let's go dance. I feel amazing so much energy, does it always feel like this?" said Jaina. 

"Drinking from the vein no you’re just not used to it so its kind of like your drunk," said Sylvanas trying to detach Jaina. "We are supposed to be in hiding am not sure dancing in a vampire club is keeping our heads down." "Let's get back to the motel and get some sleep we have a long journey to Bulgaria tomorrow night." 

"Oh your such a spoilsport, I just want to show off my cute girlfriend" smiled Jaina as she pounced on Sylvanas again showering her in kisses. 

Sylvanas pulled a face "cute! I have never been called cute before" laughed Sylvanas. "Come on; let's get you back before you do something you 'shouldn't." Sylvanas lead Jaina out of the club. 

 

Sylvanas was glad to be back in the room, Jaina had gotten very handsy in the cab. The cab driver had nearly seen more than he should. Sylvanas was strong, but Jaina seemed to have incredible strength in this mood. Sylvanas just needed to get her to sleep it off, and things would be ok. "I'm so bored what can we do" whined Jaina as she flopped on to the bed.

"You need to sleep" sighed Sylvanas. 

"I know! let's go out and get matching 'tattoo's!" said Jaina excitedly. 

"I think not" replied Sylvanas. She was starting to get annoyed. 

“Well, how about we watch the telly then," said Jaina smiling at Sylvanas with her big blue eyes. 

"Ok if you just calm down," Sylvanas laid down next to Jaina. 

Jaina started flicking through the channels. "What would you like to watch?" asked Jaina. 

"I 'don't know I 'don't watch television" sighed Sylvanas she laid back against the pillows. Good job she liked this woman. 

"Oh Vampire diaries I love this," Sylvanas just rolled her eyes glad she was sat still now. "Are all vampires young and beautiful?" asked Jaina.

Sylvanas looked at her "Nathanos" is all she said. 

"Oh yeah, 'that's a no then" laughed Jaina. "Is Dracula real? 'What's Transylvania like?" 

Sylvanas shook her head "I have never been so 'don't know what it's like." "It depends how you mean there 'isn't a father of all vampires called Dracula." "There was a guy in the fourteenth century who they called Dracula, Vlad the Impaler was his name." "But I doubt he was an actual Vampire." 

 

Sylvanas woke a few hours later and looked over at Jaina thankfully she was asleep now. She reached over for the remote and switched off the television. She noted 'Jaina's arm was around her waist, and one of her legs was resting over 'Sylvanas's. It made her feel happy having Jaina close. For the first time in a long time, she felt wanted. 

She loved her family, and they had loved her, but she had always felt a bit on the outside. Alleria had been the oldest and first born. Her parents had doted on her. She was strong and smart. Vereesa was the baby of the family, so had a lot of the attention. Sylvanas had always felt like she had to fight for attention. Now she had this relationship building with Jaina. The relationship was just theirs; she 'didn't have to share it. She snuggled deeper into the arms of Jaina and drifted off back to sleep. 

 

Sylvanas woke to an empty bed. Jaina was sat at the desk. "Hope I didn't wake you thought I would plan our route to Bulgaria." "I have been looking up ferries that go to Thasos they only go in the daytime," said Jaina. "We might have to hire our own boat and travel across." 

Sylvanas smiled "Nice to have you back to normal, well as normal as you get" joked Sylvanas. Jaina stuck her tongue out and threw the cushion from the chair at her. Sylvanas laughed and caught it. "The one problem there is, I don't know how to sail a boat." 

"I do," said Jaina, "I used to sail when I was young, my father had a boat." 

“Learning all sorts of new things about you," said Sylvanas. "Have you had a drink this morning?" asked Sylvanas. 

"Yes" sighed Jaina, she certainly 'wasn't going to risk it again. 

"Did you feel ok?" 

"Yes, it felt ok. I feel normal," said Jaina. She did feel better than she had in a long time. 

"I'm glad it would have made things a lot tougher if you could only drink from the vein," said Sylvanas. "It might be best though that every now and again, you do drink from the vein." "I know you're not keen, but we can use a club again." Jaina 'didn't look sure but nodded.


	16. Border control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina have trouble getting to Thasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence

They had finally arrived in Bulgaria. They had stopped the day in Croatia. There were only six hours left, and they would be on the island of Thasos, and they could start there search for the coven. "I wish we could enjoy this trip," said Jaina. 

"Hopefully things will be easier once we find the coven" smiled Sylvanas as she climbed on to the bike.

Jaina climbed on behind her "That's if they don't kill us on sight they might not let outsiders in.

"Sylvanas kissed Jaina on the lips, "Am hoping my family name still means something and we can at least get to talk with the coven leaders," said Sylvanas as she pulled her helmet on. Jaina did the same and took hold of Sylvanas as they set off on the final leg. 

 

They reached the border between Bulgaria and Greece. So far they had been lucky the fake passports had got them straight through. This time the border patrol waved them over to one side. Sylvanas flipped up the visor, and so did Jaina. "Just keep calm they will just want to check our passports" reassured Sylvanas. "Just answer their questions, don't volunteer anything." Jaina nodded, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. 

The guard gestured for them to remove their helmets as he looked through there papers. He took a close look at both of them one at a time. He was about to wave them on as Sylvanas went to put her helmet back on. She knocked her jacket open, showing the guns at her waist. "Shit" cried Sylvanas "Get your helmet on and hold on tight." Sylvanas's eyes glowed red as she bared her fangs. 

The guard tripped over his feet, trying to back off. She put her helmet on and kicked the bike into life. Jaina grabbed around Sylvanas as they sped off through the border gate, smashing it to pieces. 

 

Sylvanas pushed the bike to its limits. She wanted to put as much distance between her and the border as she could. They pulled off the road on to a dirt track there were some outbuildings up ahead. She pulled up behind one of them. "Take this and stay here while I check out the building" whispered Sylvanas. Jaina was on edge still her hands shook as she took the gun from Sylvanas. Jaina tried to calm herself as she looked around at where she was. The building looked like some old factory from the outside she couldn't read the greek sign. 

 

Ten minutes later, Sylvanas was back. "It seems deserted, I reckon we should lay low here till tonight," said Sylvanas. "It's not going to be very comfortable." "After what happened at the border, I think its best to stay away from motels." 

They entered the building luckily there weren't many windows to let the light in. They set up in one of the old offices. "Why don't you take the sofa and get some sleep? I will keep a watch" smiled Sylvanas. 

Jaina looked at the ratty old sofa "I'm fine, not sure I could sleep anyway." "I will do some more research, you rest" replied Jaina as she picked up one of the books. 

Sylvanas sat on the sofa, shuffling around for a few moments trying to get comfortable. She beckoned Jaina over. She laid against Sylvanas's chest. Sylvanas kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you read it to me," said Sylvanas. 

Jaina looked up at her and shrugged. She started reading out loud. Sylvanas played with her hair and massaged her scalp. "Oh, keep doing that it's nice" purred Jaina. Sylvanas could feel her relax into the touch and smiled. Sylvanas kept it up till Jaina stopped reading, and her breathing slowed. Jaina was fast asleep. Sylvanas laid her head back, thinking how nice this felt being so close to someone. 

 

Jaina watched as Sylvanas changed the plates on her bike she didn't want them getting spotted. The border control would most likely have caught them on camera. Sylvanas had nipped into the local village and taken some different plates. She sighed and put her plates into her bag. "Shouldn't we dump them?" asked Jaina puzzled. 

Sylvanas looked offended "I can't dump them they're personalised plates, I wish I didn't have to take them off" she sighed again. She ran her hand over her bike. At least she didn't have to get rid of the bike it would've killed her. 

"You love that bike, don't you?" said Jaina. 

"Yes, its always been the one thing I can rely on," said Sylvanas finishing off her checks before they set off. 

Jaina touched her shoulder "I hope that's not true any more. You can trust and rely on me." 

"We will have to wait and see" teased Sylvanas, pulling Jaina down on top of her. "I do trust you," she said as she kissed her lips. 

 

They arrived at the harbour just after nine. Sylvanas handed Jaina her helmet as she headed into the Dock Master's office. 

Jaina took off her helmet and inhaled the sea air. It was strange even after everything that happened. She still loved being here with Sylvanas. She had never fallen for someone like she had with Sylvanas. She was so different from anyone she had been with before. It wasn't just the vampire thing; it was everything about her. She was so strong and brave. So gentle and caring when she needed to be. Jaina doubted many people had seen that side of Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas came back out waving keys at her "It's over there" pointing to a boat docked a few metres away. Sylvanas threw Jaina the keys and pushed her bike towards the boat. 

"Really," said Jaina looking at her bike. 

"I'm not leaving it behind paid extra for one big enough," said Sylvanas. 

Jaina shook her head and climbed aboard. She left Sylvanas struggling to get her precious bike on the boat "I am going to get myself familiar with the controls" shouted Jaina. 

 

They arrived on Thasos forty minutes later. Jaina had been in her element at the helm of the boat. She was glad she could finally do something Sylvanas couldn't. Sylvanas had sat watching her impressed at the ease she handled the boat with. 

They decided to find another place off the beaten track to stay through the daytime. Not sure if their picture would be all over the local news. They had found an old derelict barn this time. 

Sylvanas's nose wrinkled as they walked in the smell still lingered from what had been kept in there. "As soon as it gets dark we can head into town. If the coven is here there must be a vampire presence around" said Sylvanas. 

"I wish we could get a shower before we head into town" replied Jaina as she perched on an old barrel. 

"We aren't having a night out we are trying to find the coven," said Sylvanas setting up their stuff. 

"I know, but I would prefer not to smell like livestock!" laughed Jaina. 

"Hope it doesn't take too long to find this coven we are short on blood again" Sylvanas threw a bag to Jaina. Jaina drank some and handed it back to Sylvanas. "You can drink it all," said Sylvanas trying to hand it back to Jaina. 

Jaina smiled "You don't have to worry now I'm fine drink the rest" as she pushed the bag back to Sylvanas.


	17. Secret Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas try to find the coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing. Thanks for reading.

They tidied up as much as they could before heading into town. They took the bike this time not wanting to get stuck in town if things went south. The central part of the city was entirely built up. There were vast expanses of forest that covered most of the island. Sylvanas guessed that's the most likely place for the coven. She hoped to find someone who knew where it was. It would take ages to search all the forest area manually. 

They had already checked out two clubs without any luck as they wandered down a road off the main street. Jaina pointed to a small club. It was squeezed between two more prominent buildings. It had the usual tacky decoration of a vampire club. Sylvanas pulled down an alley next to it and parked up. 

They headed into the club together. The décor was a deep red and black. Sylvanas and Jaina headed to the bar. Sylvanas leant over the bar to talk to the barman. Jaina looked around it was a very big and busy club. No one seemed to be hiding the fact they were vampires. She wondered if some of these vampires belonged to the coven they were looking for. 

Sylvanas whispered in her ear "He says the boss might know more in the back room over there" pointed Sylvanas. "You staying here or coming with me?" 

Jaina was quick to say she was coming with her, so they headed through the crowd. It was so crowded they had to push there way through. Sylvanas gave a quick knock and walked into the office. The office was elaborately decorated. To Sylvanas it just looked like Halloween had thrown up in there. 

In the office, an older female vampire flanked by two slightly younger ones. The woman looked up as they both entered. "What can I do for you two ladies?" asked the older woman. The two guards kept their eyes on Sylvanas and Jaina. "We are looking for a coven that's supposed to be round here." "We know the Elder Council does not control it," said Sylvanas. "We would like to talk to the coven leader. We think we could be of use to them." 

"And you are?" said the older Vampire. 

Sylvanas pulled the necklace she had with the family crest on from around her neck. "I am Sylvanas Windrunner" as she dangled the necklace in front of the woman. 

The woman's eyes went wide "Yes I think the coven leader will want to see you" she said. She addressed the younger of the to vampire guards "Anduin contact the coven and inform them I am coming down with two guests and get my transport ready." Anduin nodded and left the room immediately. 

The older Vampire turned and introduced herself "I'm Tyrande, nice to meet you, Lady Windrunner" as she offered her hand. 

Sylvanas shook her hand "Its just Sylvanas, thanks." 

 

A few minutes later, they were ushered outside. A big black humvee pulled up outside. One of the vampires hopped out and opened the door. Tyrande climbed in and gestured for Sylvanas and Jaina to get in. Jaina leant forward and whispered in Sylvanas's ear "Are we walking into a trap?" 

"Its nothing I can't handle" whispered Sylvanas trying to reassure Jaina. 

 

The journey seemed to take forever winding around the roads of the town. The drive got a little bumpy when they headed down a dirt track. Tyrande never spoke again except to announce when they were ten mins from there destination. The forest was dense now. With it being dark Sylvanas couldn't tell where they were. She hoped this wasn't a trap she wouldn't have any clue how to get back to civilisation. 

"So where exactly is this coven," said Sylvanas breaking the silence. 

Tyrande laughed "We value our privacy I can't disclose the where the coven is." "Everything will be explained to you when you talk to the boss," she said. 

Well, that had been worth a try she hadn't expected Tyrande to tell her the location. She could feel how anxious Jaina was. Sylvanas squeezed her hand. Least she still had her guns if things went south. 

 

They arrived at the coven well Sylvanas assumed it was the coven. It looked more like a military installation. It was gated with guards and then a tiny metal building. It looked like it leads underground. They were let through the gate and pulled up to stop outside the main door. 

Tyrande got out first then Sylvanas and Jaina followed. Jaina stayed as close to Sylvanas as she could. She had a bad feeling about this. Tyrande walked up to the door. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit into it. She let the blood fall onto an opening on the console. It went green, and the door opened. 

They all stepped inside there were more guards inside and a security desk. Tyrande turned to them "can you put all your weapons on there please." Sylvanas wasn't very happy about it, but she had no choice. They were here now and surely if they wanted to kill them, they had had several chances to do so. She put the two guns and her dagger on the desk. 

Tyrande looked at Jaina "I don't carry any weapons" she stuttered. They ran the security wand over both of them. Happy they didn't have any concealed weapons. 

The Vampire called Anduin lent over and whispered something to Tyrande. She nodded "The boss is in a meeting at the moment in the meantime two rooms have been made ready for you to wait." "There should be everything you need in there to freshen up." "Someone will come and fetch you when the boss is available to see you." 

"One room we are not splitting up, she stays with me," said Sylvanas. 

"As you wish" shrugged Tyrande. “Anduin show them to their room and stay outside their door." Anduin nodded and gestured for them to follow him. 

They walked down a series of corridors. Sylvanas made a mental note of the way they were going just in case. Although she doubted, they could escape very easily. "What's this boss of yours called?" asked Sylvanas. 

Anduin never looked round but said, "you will find out soon enough." He stopped at a door that looked like all the others and placed his hand on the console. The door opened "This is your room" pointing inside. 

Sylvanas walked in followed by Jaina there was a large bed, metal locker, a fridge and some other bits. Everything was a very sterile white colour. There was another door that Sylvanas presumed was a bathroom. The door shut behind them and locked. 

Sylvanas turned round "Shit I think we are locked in here." She banged on the door, but it didn't open. 

 

A couple of hours later, they were still waiting. They both had taken showers and put on some fresh clothes. Whoever ran this place seemed to know what type of clothes they liked. There were blood bags in the fridge. Sylvanas had not touched them, yet they weren't desperate. She wasn't sure if it was safe to have. The room seemed to have everything they needed in it. Sylvanas wondered if they were expected. How could anyone of known they were heading here? Jaina jumped off the bed as the door opened. 

Anduin and another older vampire stood there "The boss is ready to see you now can you please follow us." 

Sylvanas leant into Jaina "the sun is up now so even if we need to escape, it's not going to be easy." Jaina looked at her watch shit Sylvanas was right. They followed Anduin down another series of corridors till they reached a room with a larger door than all the others. 

"You can wait in here. The boss will be with you in a few moments" as the door slid open. They walked in, and the doors shut behind them. This room looked like an expensive office. There was a big wooden desk with a computer on it. There was also bookcases and sofas off to one side. Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas. 

A door at the other end of the room opened, and the coven leader stepped into the room. Sylvanas's mouth dropped, she gasped in shock "Omg! Is it really you?"


	18. Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina find out who the coven boss is and have a life-changing decision to make

Jaina looked back and forth between Sylvanas and the coven leader. Sylvanas seemed to know them. She had tears forming in her eyes. "Alleria, is that really you?" 

"Yes, little sister" smiled Alleria. Sylvanas shot forward and put her arms around her sister. She kept pulling back to make sure she wasn't imaging things. 

"I don't understand I thought they killed you?" cried Sylvanas still holding on tight to her. 

"They tried and nearly succeeded" replied Alleria. "This coven helped me things are not as they seem." "I will fill you in later first who's this?" said Alleria looking in Jaina's direction. 

Sylvanas felt guilty she had forgotten all about Jaina in the shock of her sister being alive. Jaina stepped forward, extended her hand "I'm Jaina Sylvanas's friend." 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina and took a deep breath "She's more than a friend, she's my girlfriend" smiled Sylvanas. 

"Wow, you must be really special if my sister is calling you her girlfriend, that's a first" teased Alleria. Sylvanas slapped Alleria's arm playfully. Alleria hugged Jaina "I'm Alleria Sylvanas's big sister." "Let's go somewhere more comfortable. There is a lot to tell you," said Alleria. "Now I know its definitely you there are no more locked doors or guards." 

"What about Veressa I don't even know where she is," said Sylvanas. 

"I have been watching you both, she is safe for now, but I do plan on going and getting her soon." "This will all make sense when we have talked follow me" smiled Alleria. 

They followed Alleria into her room "I can leave you two to catch up if you want" said Jaina. 

"No, you deserve to stay after all we have been through, plus I want you here," said Sylvanas. 

Jaina looked at Alleria she shrugged "Its ok with me Sylvanas trusts you." They all sat on some sofa's, and Alleria poured them a drink. 

Sylvanas face lit up "If you're alive, does that mean mother and father are to, are they here?" 

Alleria looked solemn "no, I'm sorry they did die but not how you think." Jaina squeezed Sylvanas's hand. Sylvanas looked at her and gave her a sad smile. Alleria noted the affectionate touch her sister had changed. Alleria continued "This is going to come as a shock, but the Elder council are corrupt, and they were the ones that killed our parents." 

Sylvanas mouth dropped open, she felt confused ", but I was told Lycans." 

"That's what they wanted you to think. They had mother and father killed because they found out." "I barely survived and managed to get here." "They took me in, healed me, and I worked my way up the ranks here." "The council is out of control they want to enslave the Lycans and the humans eventually." 

Sylvanas could barely believe what she was hearing. "Why did you never let us know you were alive," said Sylvanas. 

"It was too dangerous they would have killed you while you didn't know you were safe" replied Alleria. "There wasn't one day that I didn't think about you and missed you both." "I want you both to live with me here, and of course, that invite extends to you to Jaina." 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina "I go where you go you know that" said Jaina. 

Sylvanas smiled "Yes, we both want to stop here, but there was some trouble on the way here." 

"Don't worry about the border stuff that is all sorted out the videos and charges have all disappeared" Alleria smiled. "We aren't big enough right now, but in the future, we want to take on the council before their plans come to fruition." "Sylvanas, I would like you to teach the younger less experienced vampires in Death Dealer skills." "I'm sure we can find Jaina something here as well." 

Sylvanas looked happy "Yes, of course, we will stay and yes I would like to train the others, but we need to go get Vereesa first." "I don't want the council finding her first, she is a pain in the arse, but she is still our sister," said Sylvanas. 

"That's great, and yes, we will go get Vereesa we need to plan that out." "As I said earlier, she is safe for now." "She is with a small pack of Lycans, near New Orleans swamp area" Alleria chuckled. 

Sylvanas burst into laughter "Are you kidding me. I can't wait to see this Vereesa living in a swamp." 

"I feel I should tell you this some Lycans are living here, we work together with them, are you going to be ok with that?" Alleria said, looking worried. 

"I guess so I mean it's going to be weird because it always been ingrained in me to hate them" "My main hatred was because I thought they had killed you and they didn't." "I won't hurt any of them here unless they pose a threat to the ones I love, but I don't think I will be besties with one anytime soon," said Sylvanas. 

"Thank you for understanding there is one more thing I want to discuss with you," said Alleria as she slid two vials of blood towards them. Sylvanas looked at them. "These are a special type of blood here that when consumed, will make you immune to the sun's harmful effect." Sylvanas's eyes went wide. "There is quite a team here, and they came up with this a few years ago." "Every vampire here has drunk it, and all of them can walk around in the daylight if they wish" informed Alleria. "These are for you two if you want them your choice." 

Alleria walked over to one of the shuttered windows and opened it just a fraction. She put her hand into the ray of the sunlight and looked at Sylvanas. She held it there for a few seconds then shut the blind. Sylvanas looked at Jaina she could tell she wanted to take it. Sylvanas wasn't sure why but she wanted to think about it. She had never been able to be out in the sun, so it wasn't as much as a pull for her. She could see the advantages of taking it, though. She just wanted to think about it. 

"Can I think about it for a bit, please?" said Sylvanas. 

"Yes, of course, no rush, but please be careful if the council found out we would be a major target." "We were hoping to have it as our advantage against them in the future" smiled Alleria. "Why don't you take it with you and discuss it with Jaina in private." "Go get some rest we can talk some later" smiled Alleria. 

Sylvanas picked up the two vials. She walked over and hugged Alleria. "Thanks, I missed you" whispered Sylvanas. 

"I missed you two little sister" smiled Alleria. Sylvanas walked out of the room. Alleria put her hand on Jaina arm "Whatever you are doing with my sister keep doing it you make her happy" whispered Alleria in Jaina's ear. 

Jaina turned and smiled "just loving her. She makes me happy too." 

 

Back in their room, Sylvanas laid on the bed and gestured for Jaina to join her. Jaina laid next to her on her side. She rested on her elbow, watching Sylvanas. "You want to take it, don't you," said Sylvanas turning to look at Jaina. 

"Yes, I do, but I don't expect you too. I would like it if you did." "I don't see any cons to taking it, but it's up to you" replied Jaina. 

Sylvanas gave one vial to Jaina. "Together," said Sylvanas as she held her vial. 

"Are you sure?" asked Jaina nervously. 

“Yes if it means spending more time with you.” They both lifted the vials to their lips and tipped the blood into their mouths. They swallowed it had a strange chemically taste to it and felt warm as it went down their throats. 

“Are we supposed to feel any different?” said Jaina. She felt like she was waiting for something to happen.

“I’m not sure” replied Sylvanas. Jaina got up and went over to the window. She let in a small amount of light on to her hand. 

Her face lit up, and she turned to Sylvanas. “Ok, where are we going, first?”


	19. A Daylight Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina have fun in the daytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing.

Sylvanas had spoken to Alleria and let her know that they had taken the blood. She assured Sylvanas that Vereesa was safe for now. She had told them to take a day to themselves and explore in the daytime. Sylvanas’s couldn’t think of what she wanted to do first. She had never been out in the daytime she had dreamt about it as a child. “I don’t know what to do first,” said Sylvanas as she sat next to Jaina. It was four in the morning it would be daylight soon.

Jaina got up that mischievous glint was back in her eye “I know what we can do, do you trust me?” smiled Jaina.

Sylvanas looked at her “Yes, of course always.” Jaina jumped up off the bed and put a few things into a bag. 

She offered Sylvanas her hand “Come with me then” a big smile on her face. Sylvanas took her hand, and Jaina leads her out of the facility. Alleria had let them use one of the cars because it had the coordinates of the coven programmed into it. So they could find their way back. Sylvanas loved seeing Jaina this excited but did wonder where they were going.

 

Forty minutes later they arrived at there destination. Sylvanas couldn’t see much around them. “Where are we?” she asked, confused as to why Jaina was so excited.

“We are at the beach we can sit and watch the sunrise together.” “I can’t wait to be with you when you experience it for the first time” smiled Jaina. “It’s beautiful one of the best things to see, especially with someone you love.” Jaina took Sylvanas by the hand, and they headed on to the beach. Jaina took off her shoes “Take yours off to feel the sand between your toes it's great” said Jaina. Sylvans looked unsure the beach hadn’t been that much of a pull to her. She was caught up in Jaina’s excitement though so followed suit.

Sylvanas took off her shoes. Jaina watched her waiting for her reaction. The sand felt strange gritty and cold. It was also soft and moved when she walked. She smiled to placate Jaina it wasn’t unpleasant just not something she was excited about. They walked a little further till Jaina said this would be a good place to watch the sunrise together. Jaina put some towels down, and they sat there together waiting. Jaina was like a kid at Christmas so excited.

They chatted as they waited. Sylvanas ran sand through her fingers. There was something about it that was calming. It was silly, but she was still a little anxious about the sun coming up. This was something new it went against everything she had known. She was a vampire they never went out in daylight and had never seen the sunrise. “It’s going to happen real soon,” said Jaina. 

Jaina pulled Sylvanas closer as the first rays of the sun hit them. Sylvanas released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding as soon as the sunlight hit her skin. Part of her was waiting for the burn, but it never came. It felt warm on her skin; it felt nice. She watched it mesmerised. After a few seconds, she turned to look at Jaina, who was watching her closely. “So what do you think” smiled Jaina.

“It feels amazing” replied Sylvanas laying her head on Jaina’s shoulder. They sat there for the next ten minutes just watching the beauty of the sun rising. They never spoke just enjoying the moment together. The colours in the sky and the way it shone on the water fascinated Sylvanas.  
Sylvanas was the first to move she took Jaina’s face in her hands “I love you and thank you for this it's perfect” whispered Sylvanas. She felt so strongly for this woman it hurt. She kissed Jaina, tenderly her tongue slipped easily into Jaina’s mouth. Jaina’s entwined with hers as they deepened the kiss. Jaina’s hand threaded into her hair, holding her close. 

After a few moments, Jaina pulled away, resting her forehead against Sylvanas’s. “I love you so much” whispered Jaina. Then she was gone it caught Sylvanas by surprise. She stood in front of Sylvanas and took everything off. That look was back in Jaina’s eye. “Let’s go for a swim,” said Jaina walking back towards the water.

Sylvanas breath hitched as the sun lit up Jaina’s body. “I have never been in the ocean never needed to” replied Sylvanas watching the sun hitting Jaina in all the right places. What had she done to deserve such a beautiful woman? 

“It's great you will like it” smiled Jaina.

“What if someone sees us,” asked Sylvanas, looking around. 

“There is no one here now stop making excuses and do as you’re told” laughed Jaina.

Sylvanas stood up and stripped off she walked towards Jaina and picked her up in her arms. “You do know you are the only one that gets to tell me what to do,” said Sylvanas. Sylvanas carried Jaina towards the water the sun warming her skin felt so good. It was helped by Jaina kissing her neck, which started to heat other areas. She got deeper into the water was quite cold, to begin with. It wasn’t colder than what Sylvanas was used to plus Jaina nipping at her throat had her distracted. Once they were in the water deep enough. Sylvanas smiled and threw Jaina into the sea. 

Jaina emerged a few seconds later, laughing “you're going to pay for that.” Sylvanas watched as Jaina brushed her wet blonde hair out of her face.

“You looked like you needed to cool off” laughed Sylvanas as she closed the distance between them.

“I always need to cool off when I’m around you,” she said. “You drive me crazy, it's like the first time every time with you,” said Jaina her eyes full of lust. “Seeing you, touching you, I can’t get enough.” Jaina dipped low and grabbed Sylvanas’s legs, so she fell back into the water.

Sylvanas emerged from the water “Good job I don’t need to breathe” she laughed.

“Just payback plus its only waist deep” smiled Jaina. Jaina’s face turned dangerous and hungry as she watched the water drip off those perfect breasts. She stepped closer and kissed Sylvanas. Jaina gently bit Sylvanas lip tasting her blood. Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’s backside pulling them closer together. Her other hand reached up to caress her breast. She ran her fingers over the hardened nipple causing Sylvanas to moan into her ear. Sylvanas teeth tugged on her ear she felt a tooth piece the skin of her lobe. Sylvanas moaned again as she tasted her blood. Sylvanas’s thigh slipped between Jaina’s legs coming in to contact with her centre. Jaina let out a breathy moan as she ground herself against Sylvanas thigh. Sylvanas grabbed her hips, needing her closer.

Jaina’s head fell back, Sylvanas took advantage and sank her teeth into Jaina throat. The sweet blood was flowing onto her tongue. She licked her lips, savouring the taste. Suddenly her thigh didn’t seem enough. “I need to feel you inside me” gasped Jaina. Sylvanas entered her slick folds with two fingers pushing in and out of Jaina. “Yes, more please” gasped Jaina again. Sylvanas slipped a third finger inside, and her thumb traced circles around her clit. Jaina needed to touch Sylvanas needed to know how much she wanted her too. She slipped three fingers deep into Sylvanas and almost came when she heard Sylvanas moan deeply. Jaina was close, Sylvanas curled her fingers slightly, so they rubbed against her g spot. Jaina lost all sense of control as her orgasm hit her screaming Sylvanas’s name. As her orgasm slowed and her brain started to work again. She thrust her fingers deep inside of Sylvanas. 

Jaina kept alternating between thrusting deep into her and then slowing her hand down. She pulled her fingers right to Sylvanas entrance and corkscrewed them back in tantalising slowly. “Don't tease” growled Sylvanas. Jaina sped up, pushing deep into Sylvanas rubbing her thumb over her clit. She squeezed Jaina’s fingers as she burst over the edge. Her eyes glowed red as she sank her teeth into Jaina’s neck, drinking deeply. She pulled out, licking her lips. She picked up Jaina and her legs wrapped around Sylvanas’s waist. She headed back to the beach “Don’t think I’m done with you yet” growled Sylvanas.


	20. Always come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas chats to Alleria about rescuing Vereesa. Jaina and Sylvanas get closer before she chases off after Vereesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and swearing. Use of weapons.

Sylvanas and Jaina arrived back after a wonderful day on the beach. Sylvanas had loved the sunrise. She enjoyed being with Jaina more. Yes, it was good to be out in the daylight, but it didn’t mean that much to her. It made things easier they didn’t have to rush to get out of the sun any more. Sylvanas much preferred night time it was what she was used to. Alleria walked up to them “So how was it” she smiled.

“Yeah we had a good day we went to the beach, and ERM hung out” smiled Jaina giving Sylvanas a wink.

Alleria noted the wink and decided she knew enough. “Could I have a word Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas looked at Jaina “It's ok you go talk to your sister, I have to go shower sand gets everywhere” laughed Jaina. She leant forward and kissed Sylvanas on the lips. Sylvanas hand touched Jaina’s cheek as she kissed her back.

After a few moments “Hey guys” laughed Alleria. 

Jaina smiled against Sylvanas’s lips “go” she whispered. Jaina walked off down the corridor. Sylvanas followed Alleria off down another hallway.

 

Alleria opened another further down the hallway, and they entered the Armoury. Sylvanas eyes lit up like Christmas when she looked around the room. There were weapons and tech she had never seen before. “Wow” was all Sylvanas said as she investigated further.

“I thought you might like it in here” chuckled Alleria. “Take a look, pick them up.” “We have decided to go get Vereesa tomorrow night I presume you are coming?” said Alleria

“Of course,” said Sylvanas examining one of the guns. 

“I’m not sure Jaina should come with us, she will be safer here,” Alleria said, hoping she hadn’t spoken out of turn. “There is a range next door if you want to try any out.”

“I think you’re right. I don’t want her getting hurt whether she will agree is a different thing.” “I will talk to her in a bit” replied Sylvanas. Sylvanas picked up a couple of the guns and pointed to the door in the corner. “Is that the range” Alleria nodded. She followed Sylvanas into the room. Sylvanas set the guns down and pressed the button for the target dummy to pop up. 

“Do you love her?” asked Alleria.

“Yes, but why do you want to know?” said Sylvanas. 

“Does she feel the same? I don’t want you to get hurt” said Alleria

Sylvanas chuckled “Don’t worry about me. It's me that turns everything to shit?” she said. She squeezed off a couple of rounds into the target dummy. “Not bad got some power behind it.”

“What do you mean turn everything to shit?” asked Alleria, confused.

“I managed to mess up with Vereesa!” Sylvanas picked up the other gun. “I lost our family home, coven everything.” She fired more shots off all, hitting the target dummy in the chest. 

“None of that was your fault. I’m sorry you had to go through it all alone.” “If it helps it killed me to not come to you, I just couldn’t risk making things worse for you if I came back,” said Alleria. 

“You're here now, and Vereesa will be back soon, maybe you can do a better job keeping her in line” smirked Sylvanas.

“Vereesa always has been spirited” laughed Alleria. “We can do this as a family now together!” 

“Does this include Jaina, because she has been there for me when nobody else was” said Sylvanas.

“Of course if you want it to, wow I never thought I would see my little sister in love” smiled Alleria.

“It's not that strange” laughed Sylvanas as she reloaded.

“Right I will leave you to your toys.” Pointing at the dummy “this why I wanted you to do the training” laughed Alleria.

 

Sylvanas walked back into their room. She had enjoyed testing out the new weaponry. Jaina walked through “A good chat with your sister?” she inquired.

“yeah not bad we are going to get Vereesa tomorrow night.” Sylvanas looked at Jaina “I think its best if you stay here.” “It might get nasty depending on where she is and if the council has caught up with her.”

Sylvanas expected more of a fight “your right I don’t think I want to handle a gun again any time soon” replied Jaina. “Does it make you feel ….”

Sylvanas rushed up to Jaina “No, of course, not I would rather you didn’t have to handle a gun.” “Your talents lay elsewhere your the smart one you were great finding all that info out from those long boring books.” “It would’ve taken me ages to go through them alone” smiled Sylvanas.

“Oh great I’m a boring bookworm” grumbled Jaina.

Sylvanas picked up Jaina “maybe I like bookworms” she whispered. She threw Jaina on the bed, pouncing on top of her. “You are far from boring,” said Sylvanas as she nibbled at her throat. Jaina put her arm around Sylvanas’s waist and flipped them over. Jaina sat up straddling Sylvanas. She surveyed her body she wanted to give Sylvanas something to remember and want to come back to. 

She pulled Sylvanas’s tank top up off her body. She leant forward and kissed her lips her tongue licking Sylvanas’s warm wet bottom lip. Her tongue explored further in entwining with Sylvanas tongue. They kissed for a few seconds before Jaina moved up to Sylvanas’s ear. Sylvanas could feel her warm breath against her ear. Jaina nipped her ear and licked the blood off, sucking her lobe into her mouth. “I want to be deep inside you as you scream my name over and over” whispered Jaina. Sylvanas gave a breathy moan. Her body was reacting to Jaina’s words.

“I’m all yours” moaned Sylvanas as Jaina continued kissing down her throat. She grazed her teeth against her that before biting the base of her neck. The blood flowed on to her tongue as the images appeared in her mind. The images showed Jaina how much Sylvanas felt for her. Jaina tilted her head back as the blood ran down her chin. Sylvanas sat forward, licking the blood from her chin and kissing her. 

Jaina gently pushed her back against the bed. She kissed her way down to her breasts. She kissed the smooth skin running her tongue over her nipple. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and Sylvanas bucked her hips. She swapped sides, and Sylvanas hip bucked again as she felt Jaina’s warm tongue ran over her nipple. Jaina laughed “Patience, I'm getting there.” Her tongue slid down, Sylvanas tight stomach. She unfastened Sylvanas’s pants and pushed them and her underwear down her legs.

She adjusted her position, so she kneeled between Sylvanas legs. She parted her legs a little wider as she took in the view. Her thighs glistened with her arousal. Jaina squeezed her own thighs at seeing how wet Sylvanas was. Sylvanas booked her hips with impatience. Jaina licked her lips, Sylvanas whispered “please”. She smiled and kissed her right thigh and then her left thigh. Sylvanas impatience got the better of her, and her own fingers slipped between her folds. 

“Hey, that's my job” as she playfully slapped her hand. Sylvanas growled, and Jaina shook her head. She leant forward inhaling Sylvanas’s scent her eyes glowed red as her teeth sank into Sylvanas’s thigh. She wanted the sweet taste of her blood on her tongue before she entered her. Then she sank her tongue deep into her slick folds. Jaina moaned out when the blood mingled with Sylvanas’s arousal. Sylvanas hips bucked again, and her hand was in Jaina’s hair, gently pushing her head. Her other hand fisted the sheets.

“God, you make me feel good” moaned Sylvanas. “Nobody has made me feel like you do” she gasped as Jaina sucked on her clit. Jaina’s arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to her hot mouth. Two fingers of her other hand slipped inside Sylvanas tight walls. Jaina continued to suck and lick her clit as her fingers explored deeper inside Sylvanas. She slipped a third finger into her stretching her. Her fingers knuckle deep, encouraging louder moans from Sylvanas. Sylvanas grip increased in Jaina’s hair as she gasped “I’m close.” Sylvanas started to shake as Jaina's fingers found the right spot. “Oh fuck there harder” Jaina thrust deeper into her. The sheet in Sylvanas’s fist ripped as she came to her hips grinding into Jaina’s face. Jaina’s name fell from her lips as she loudly came to her orgasm bursting from her. Sylvanas fell back against the bed, breathing heavy. Her mind was a blur.

Jaina laid her head on her chest and whispered: “Please come back to me.”

“Always” was all Sylvanas managed to say.


	21. Getting Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Alleria go to fetch Vereesa and get a little revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit of graphic violence in this chapter and swearing.

Sylvanas walked around the Armory. She liked a few minutes alone to mentally prepare before she went out on a mission. There shouldn’t be much trouble; they were only going to extract Vereesa. A few angry Lycans shouldn’t give them much concern. It was always best to be prepared. She loved the amount of tech there was in this Coven. She picked up a crossbow there was still something about the old school weapons that she loved. She secured it on her back. She had her handguns at her waist and spare ammo. All that was left was to say goodbye to Jaina.

 

Sylvanas kissed Jaina as they stood near the helipad. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” said Jaina her arms around Sylvanas waist.

“I won’t be gone long, she’s our sister we have to go get her.” smiled Sylvanas. “I promise it will be straight in grab Vereesa and get out of there.”

“Why do you have to go, can’t the others go get her” sighed Jaina, she knew there was no way she wouldn’t go.

Sylvanas held Jaina’s face “I have to go she is my sister plus Alleria needs me her guys are trained well, but they have never been in a real fight,” said Sylvanas. “I love you” as Sylvanas kissed her again. 

“Sorry guys, but we have to go” smiled Alleria. 

“I love you so much please be careful” whispered Jaina as she gave Sylvanas one last kiss. Sylvanas reluctantly backed off from Jaina and jumped aboard the Chopper. 

“Tyrande your in charge till I return,” shouted Alleria. Alpha team, you're with me.” They all climbed aboard. Alleria was the last to climb aboard. “Are you ok?” she asked Sylvanas.

“I’m fine. Let's get on with this,” said Sylvanas. Jaina watched until the helicopter had flown out of sight. 

 

They had flown in the chopper to a quiet airfield. They had flown the rest of the way to the U.S. Then on to another helicopter to get them to New Orleans. They had set down a few miles away from where Vereesa had last been seen. Sylvanas had been impressed with the setup Alleria had they had managed to get here quickly and quietly. 

 

They crept up on the makeshift town in the forest. Sylvanas couldn’t believe Vereesa had been living here. Alleria pointed “As far as we know she is in there.” “Right Alpha team surround the camp and keep an eye out” “Sylvanas, and I will go in and get her, anything goes wrong head to the extraction point” commanded Alleria. “Do not engage unless I give the order, Understand?” They all agreed and moved off to their points around the camp.

Sylvanas and Alleria crept closer. They approached the back door of the small metal shack. Sylvanas twisted the handle, and it opened. They walked into the room and Vereesa, and a man flew off the sofa. The man started to change to his Lycan form. Vereesa grabbed his arm “No Roman, these are my sisters.” Roman stopped turning but never took his eyes off them. Vereesa suddenly realised what she had said. “Omg Alleria!” as she ran at her. Alleria smiled and wrapped her arms around her youngest sister. She pulled her tight “but how?” spluttered Vereesa. 

“We can’t talk now, but when we get back, I will explain everything I promise” smiled Alleria. “Grab your stuff we need to go there isn’t much time.”

Vereesa pulled out the hug “Go where?” said Vereesa. 

“I have a coven tucked safely away near Bulgaria, your not safe here,” said Alleria.

“I’m not going anywhere without Roman” cried Vereesa.

Sylvanas was starting to lose her patience “Vereesa! For once in your life do as your fucking told” snapped Sylvanas. She grabbed Vereesa and started dragging her to the door. Roman growled, Sylvanas pulled the gun from around her waist and held it to his forehead. 

Vereesa screamed, “If you touch him, I will never forgive you, Sylvanas.”

Alleria grabbed Sylvanas’s “Go outside and calm down. I will handle this, please!”

Sylvanas looked at Alleria who was silently pleading with Sylvanas. “Fine!” she pushed the gun into Roman’s forehead. “Give me one reason, and I will put you down” she growled, staring at Roman. She strode to the door “You have five minutes” as she closed the door behind her.

 

Sylvanas paced on the porch outside the small shack. Her ears were listening for the slightest sound of it kicking off in there. Vereesa made her so angry she was so selfish. Something felt wrong about this whole thing it was too quiet. Movement in the trees in the distance caught her eye. She looked over there was a figure stood there watching her. They stepped out into the clearing. “Shit, Nathanos,” said Sylvanas. He was just stood there watching her.

Alleria and the others came out on to the porch. Sylvanas never took her eyes off Nathanos. “Roman is coming with us too,” said Alleria 

“Great!” said Sylvanas sarcastically. “Get them back to the chopper I have something to take care of I will join you soon.”

Alleria looked in the direction Sylvanas was staring in. “Is that Nathanos? Sylvanas leave it he isn’t worth it” said Alleria.

“Just get them back to the chopper this is personal” spat Sylvanas. “Go” she yelled. Alleria reluctantly left followed by Vereesa and Roman.

 

Sylvanas walked over to the clearing where Nathanos was stood. “I knew you would come back for that waste of space sister of yours” Nathanos sneered. “You should have stayed away now your going to die.” 

Sylvanas laughed “by who’s hand yours? You’re no match for me” She said.

Liam Greymane walked out from behind Nathanos “How about my hand's bitch” he spat.

Sylvanas looked between them “So you and the council have gotten into bed with the Greymane Lycans, nice” said Sylvanas. 

“We have been together for a while now ever since you parents were tragically killed” mocked Liam. Sylvanas growled with anger. “The council may have given the order, but we killed them,” said Liam looking smugly at Nathanos. “Do you want to know how your mother screamed and begged for her life as we drained her dry!” sneered Liam.

Sylvanas broke seeing red she flew at Liam. Liam managed to change forms before Sylvanas knocked him on to his back. She landed on top of him. Her eyes glowed red as her fists pounded into his face. His claws ripped into her side and chest. Sylvanas didn’t feel anything her rage had taken over. She reached for her gun but was too late as one of his huge claws caught her in the cheek. It knocked her sideways off him on to her back. 

Before she realised what was happening, he was on top off her. She screamed as his teeth ripped into her shoulder. She hissed as a burning pain shot through her body. She struggled to reach her gun; he was so much stronger in Lycan form. She managed to free her gun and filled his abdomen full of bullets. She kicked him off and leapt up. She stood over him. “You think a few bullets can keep me down” he laughed. “When I’m finished with you I’m going to kill your two sisters then I will have all the Windrunners.” “The council will bow down to me for killing the mighty Windrunners” sneered Liam looking up her.

The anger was radiating off Sylvanas “Fuck you” as she bent forward and ripped his Jaws apart. She was severing the top of his Jaw from the bottom. His blood splattered all over her as she threw the remains on the floor. 

She turned to Nathanos “He spoke too much, now for you, you traitorous bastard!” she spat. He started to back off as she strode towards him; he had never seen her that angry. “After everything I did for you, you would have been nothing if it wasn’t for me.” “The rest I could have gotten over, but you killed my family with that piece of shit” she was seething. “Nothing to say for yourself!”

He turned to run, but Sylvanas caught him quickly. She felt a feral rage flowing through her body. Her fists connected with his Jaw and chest as he fell to the floor. She picked him up and threw him against one of the shacks. He crumpled to the floor. She picked him off the floor and held him against the wall. “Let’s see how far your treachery goes” as she pulled his head to one side. Her fangs sunk into his neck. The bitter taste of his blood made her want to gag. The memories flooded through her mind conversations with the council and Greymane. Her blood boiled as the images of her parent's deaths played through her mind.

Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back. She didn’t want to give Nathanos the benefit of seeing her upset. She smashed him in the face knocking him unconscious.


	22. Getting Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas sorts a few things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's up later than usual had a family emergency. There are some violence and swearing.

Sylvanas dragged his body out into the clearing. She spread his arms out to each side of him. She got the crossbow off her back and fired bolts into each of his open hands. She was effectively pinning him to the ground. Then two more into his legs. She grabbed a large branch breaking off the smaller bits and piercing him straight through the stomach. She drove it into the ground so he couldn’t move.

The pain woke him a few minutes before sunrise. He looked over at Sylvanas. She was just sat watching him waiting. He looked up at the sky realising the sun was coming up. Panic in his voice as he said: “The sun will kill you too.” She burst out laughing; there was no happiness in her laugh. 

“I don't think, so I’ve changed” she sneered. “The sun holds no fear to me anymore.” She walked over to him “I’m gonna stand here and watch you fry you fucking coward.” “Making sure the last thing you ever see is me,” said Sylvanas smiling. The sun started to burn his clothes. He turned his face away. Sylvanas knelt and grabbed his chin. She wrenched his face to look at her. He screamed as his skin melted away and turned to ash. His face collapsed into ash and fell from Sylvanas hand. She felt no remorse as she got up, brushing her hands off.

 

She walked back towards the chopper, relieved they hadn’t already left. She could still feel the burning pain in her shoulder. She pulled back the catsuit, and the bite looked worse than when it had first happened. She knew what a Lycan bite meant fuck how had she let him bite her. Alleria slid the door on the chopper opened and jumped out. “Where have you been? Good job I had a vial on me else Vereesa would have fried. The sun is up” she said.

Sylvanas looked up “Get over here.”

Alleria walked over to her; Sylvanas showed her the wound “Shit is that a bite!” Sylvanas nodded “We need to get you back to the coven now, or you’re going to die,” Alleria said. She looked at the blood and gore that Sylvanas was covered in. “What the hell happened?” whispered Alleria.

Sylvanas walked past her “I told you I had some things to take care of” snapped Sylvanas. She grabbed the bars to get in the chopper. She winced and fell back. Alleria ran over and helped her in. 

Vereesa looked over “What’s wrong with her” screwing her face up at Sylvanas’s appearance.

“Nothing” growled Sylvanas as she pulled herself into one of the seats.

 

Sylvanas felt worse on the plane back she hung forward in her seat. The pain seared through her body. Alleria turned in her chair “I’m going to take you in the back you need to lay down, and I will clean and dress it” she said.

Sylvanas couldn’t fight it any more she was in to much pain. Alleria helped her into the back where she laid her down on a cot. Sylvanas hissed as she cut away the catsuit. Alleria shook her head “Must you wear this thing.”

“You're having a go at my fashion choices now!” choked Sylvanas.

Alleria was only a trainee medic but knew it didn’t look good. Vereesa and Roman walked through “Shit Sylvanas have you been bitten” said Vereesa. 

Roman walked round to take a look “That's a pretty bad bite” shaking his head. 

Sylvanas made to get up “Get him away from me I will find the strength somewhere to kill him” she hissed through gritted teeth.

“Don’t make me fetch the straps?” said Alleria as she pushed Sylvanas back down on the cot. She cleaned the wound up best she could. “I’m just gonna give you something to help you rest,” said Alleria. 

“Before you do, do one more thing for me” whispered Sylvanas. Alleria nodded for her to continue. “Tell Jaina I love her and always will” Sylvanas winced as more pain shot through her body. “Tell her she was the last thing I thought about and to go get him they deserve to be together.”

“Don’t you dare, you tell her yourself understand” demanded Alleria. Alleria blinked back the tears as she sedated her Sylvanas body stilled. Vereesa walked back up to Alleria she had tears in her eyes.

“Roman says if we don’t get back soon, she won’t survive” cried Vereesa. Alleria hugged Vereesa. “She has to know I’m sorry I never meant to cause all this” sobbed Vereesa.

“It’s not your fault it has something to do with Nathanos, she wouldn’t tell me what happened,” said Alleria.

 

They burst through the doors of the coven facility. Alleria screamed at Anduin, one of the guards. “Go fetch Jaina now and take her to the medical unit.” He nodded and ran off down the corridor. The sedation had worn off, and Sylvanas was writhing around on the stretcher. She was screaming in pain; the straps were barely holding her. Alleria rushed her to the medical unit.

 

Andiun burst into Jaina and Sylvanas room. Jaina jumped as he spoke, “They’re back; you need to come with me now.”

Jaina felt queasy she knew something was going to happen. “It Sylvanas isn’t it what’s wrong” cried Jaina.

“Please just come with me,” he said, turning to head out. Jaina ran after him praying it wasn’t too bad.

 

She ran into the medical unit and saw Sylvanas writhing and screaming on the bed through the glass. She ran up to the window “What's wrong with her” she yelled at Alleria.

“A Lycan has bitten her they’re treating her now,” said Alleria. The medics were rushing round Sylvanas fixing wires and tubes to her.

Jaina face was streaked with tears she turned and saw Vereesa. She rushed at her slamming her into the wall. “This is your fault, isn’t it.” “Do you know how many times she has put her life on the life on the line for you, you selfish little bitch” yelled Jaina more tears were falling.

Vereesa just stood there “I’m so sorry I never wanted this to happen.”

Alleria took Jaina’s hands off Vereesa “It wasn’t her fault” she said.

Jaina looked angry “You're just sticking up for her, she is your sister too” pointing at Sylvanas. Her body had stilled now, and she was quiet.

“I know, but honestly Sylvanas went to meet Nathanos after we got to Vereesa.” “She came back hours later with the bite and wouldn’t tell us what happened,” said Alleria. Jaina’s arms fell back to her sides as she walked back towards the window. She watched as they worked on Sylvanas her face was twisted like she was still in pain. Alleria walked over she had told Sylvanas she wouldn’t say. She had never seen Sylvanas so bad before. “She wanted me to tell you ….”

Jaina turned sharply fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she put her finger on Alleria’s lips. “No, please don’t I don’t want to hear it.” “Whatever it is Sylvanas can tell me when she is better” whispered Jaina. Alleria backed off and nodded. All three just stood and watched in silence as they worked on Sylvanas.


	23. Lives changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas have a rough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence and swearing. Some cheesy bits lol

Jaina sat by Sylvanas’s bedside. She was heavily sedated. Jaina knew she wouldn’t know she was there, but she didn’t want her to be on her own. Alleria and Vereesa had left earlier to get freshened up and rest. Jaina had insisted they go. She would stay and get them if she awoke. Jaina held Sylvanas’s hand and stroked comforting circles with her thumb. 

Jaina leant forward getting close to Sylvanas’s ear “Don’t you leave me, we need you I need you!” whispered Jaina. “A month was not long enough with you; we were supposed to have forever.” “Hey stop trying to get your sister to give me messages you need to wake up and give me them yourself!” said Jaina tears threatening to spill again. 

She looked straight at Sylvanas “please open your eyes, I need you to look into mine” whispered Jaina. “When you’re better, I’m going to take your hand, and we are going to go somewhere far from here.” “Just you and me for a few days, I’m going to show you how much you deserve to be loved” sighed Jaina. 

Jaina took the side of the bed down and climbed on the bed next to Sylvanas. She laid down next to her, wrapping her arm around Sylvanas. “You won’t admit it, but I know you like sleeping with my arms around you” whispered Jaina. “So I’m going to stay here and do that, so you feel comfortable.”

 

Jaina and Alleria had stepped out of the room to discuss what the medic’s had said. “Well the good news is she isn’t in any immediate danger the bite isn’t going to kill her,” said Alleria. Jaina felt relieved but thought it sounds like a but is coming. “They’ve said the Lycan venom is changing her at a cellular level. They think she will be a hybrid half vampire, half Lycan.” “We will just have to wait and see what happens and how it develops” sighed Alleria. “We just don’t know what will happen because there has never been a hybrid.” “We have given her a serum, for now, that will stop her changing into Lycan form it can be excruciating.” “We already give it to some of the Lycans here if they chose not to change,” said Alleria.

Jaina stood there trying to take it all in. Sylvanas hated Lycans how would she feel about being part Lycan herself. “Will she be the same in herself?” asked Jaina.

“We don’t know its another wait and see I’m afraid” she replied. “Why don’t you go get a shower and a feed I will come to get you if anything happens.” Jaina was about to argue but thought better of it. Sylvanas would be mad if she got ill again. She smiled at Alleria and left the medical unit.

 

Jaina walked down the corridor towards the medical unit. She’d had a couple of hours rest. As she got closer, she heard a lot of shouting and banging. She sped up, bursting into the medical unit. When she got there, she could see straight into Sylvanas’s room. She was awake and throwing things around her room. She dropped to the floor, screaming, and there was an awful bone crunching noise. 

Jaina was numb and couldn’t move. She was horrified as Alleria, and two orderly tried to wrestle her to the floor. Sylvanas was getting more and more distressed. Her sharp nails were digging into her own skin as she fought the pain. She pulled at her hair and hit her head on the floor, repeatably. It was like she was fighting her own body.

Jaina couldn’t stand any more. She entered Sylvanas’s room. Alleria cried “You need to leave; she might hurt you.” “She needs the injection to stop the change, but we can’t get it into her.

Jaina had no intentions of leaving. She put herself between Sylvanas and Alleria and the staff. “Stop you are going to hurt her” shouted Jaina.

She needs to have the injection to stop the change” said Alleria.

“Let her calm down first. This is getting you nowhere back up,” said Jaina. Jaina bent down in front of Sylvanas. Sylvanas backed up in the corner of the room. Jaina held her arms up “I’m not going to hurt you, but you need the injection,” “It will stop the pain” whispered Jaina. She moved closer and sat on the floor next to Sylvanas. Jaina moved behind her and pulled her close. She stroked her hands down Sylvanas’s arms. “Lay back against me” whispered Jaina.

Jaina continued to gently stroke her arms as Sylvanas rested her head back against her. “They are just going to give you an injection, and the pain will go away, ok?” Sylvanas nodded. Jaina looked at Alleria “right give her the injection and leave us please” she said. Alleria did as she asked, then cleared the room. Jaina sat in the corner with Sylvanas sat in front of her resting against her chest. After a few minutes, she felt Sylvanas’s body relax against her. “Rest I aren’t going anywhere” she whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

Jaina kissed her head. She got close to her ear. She decided she was going to sing to her. It was corny, but it was just them. Music always helped her chill out. “I’m so in love with you.” “Whatever you want to do is all right with me” she whispered. “Cause you make me feel so brand new and I want to spend my life with you.” Sylvanas turned to look at her. Jaina gazed back into her eyes. 

“Let me say that since, baby, since we’ve been together” sang Jaina. “Loving you forever is what I need.” “Let me be the one you come running to. I’ll never be untrue” continued Jaina. “Oh, baby Let’s stay together, loving you whether.” “Times are good or bad, happy or sad.” “Oh-oh-oh yeah whether times are good or bad, happy or sad.” Sylvanas closed her eyes. “I mean it I will always be here for you” whispered Jaina.

 

Jaina tried to move carefully, feeling stiff. She had been sat on the floor with a sleeping Sylvanas for hours. Sylvanas started to stir “Fuck what the hell has happened to me,” said Sylvanas as she tried to move.

“Hey steady you're still quite weak,” said Jaina getting to her feet. She helped Sylvanas to her feet and across to the bed.

“What has been going on” as she looked down at herself. She laid back on the bed, taking in her surroundings. “Where are we?” she said.

“Don’t you remember the last couple of days, what is the last thing you remember?” replied Jaina. Sylvanas patted the bed next to her, Jaina got up and laid next to her. Sylvanas wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close.

“Things do seem fuzzy, the last thing I remember is setting off to get Vereesa, is she ok?” asked Sylvanas.

“Yes she is fine, I may have roughed her up a little,” said Jaina looking embarrassed.

Sylvanas burst out laughing even though it was at her expense; it was nice to hear her laugh. “She probably deserved it, why what happened?” laughed Sylvanas. “I wish I had seen that.”

Jaina playfully tapped her “It's not funny, I thought she was the reason you were hurt,” said Jaina. “When they brought you back I thought I was going to lose you, I was so scared Sylvanas!” cried Jaina.

“Hey I’m here I’m ok I'll prove it” smiled Sylvanas. She nudged Jaina’s face up and kissed her lips. Jaina’s hand went up to her cheek, holding her there as she deepened the kiss. She didn’t want the kiss to end. While she was here kissing her, everything was ok, Sylvanas was ok. Sylvanas hand moved down to Jaina’s backside and squeezed it. Jaina smiled against her lips “come here” said Sylvanas. Jaina straddled her legs and pulled Sylvanas into another kiss. Sylvanas hands went back to Jaina backside. She moaned as she squeezed her backside.

Suddenly Alleria and Vereesa walked in. Alleria covered her eyes “oops” she said.

Jaina hopped off, embarrassed. “Thanks, guys great timing” laughed Sylvanas.

“Don’t rate your technique sister she has tears down her face” chuckled Vereesa.

Sylvanas shook her head “shut it before I set Jaina on you!” said Sylvanas smirking.

“I know you would think she was the one bitten by a Lycan” laughed Vereesa. Everyone froze Jaina hadn’t had time to tell her yet. 

“You what,” said Sylvanas glaring at Vereesa.


	24. Taking time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas make some big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the last chapter up today because I'm going away for my birthday. So can't post tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has read this and will read it. I'm not great at writing but do enjoy it.

Vereesa looked worried “ok I have something to do in my room, see you later” as she shot out of the room. Alleria shook her head. 

Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” said Sylvanas looking between Alleria and Jaina.

Jaina took Sylvanas’s hands in her own “you disappeared after finding Vereesa, no one knows where you went.” “When you got back to the chopper you had been bitten by a Lycan,” said Jaina. She pulled the shoulder of Sylvanas’s robe aside to show her the wound. 

“You two shouldn’t be around me,” said Sylvanas as she dived off the bed. 

Jaina held her hands out “It’s fine you have had a serum, so you don’t change” she reassured. She walked closer to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas swiped out at the lamp on the side table, knocking it into the wall. It smashed onto the floor. “I can’t fucking believe this,” said Sylvanas. 

“Alleria do you mind leaving us to it please” pleaded Jaina.

“Are you sure you will be ok?” said Alleria watching Jaina nodded. Alleria had one last look at Sylvanas as she left the room.

“You shouldn’t be here, you need to get out while you can, I’m dangerous!” said Sylvanas.

“No, you don’t get to make that decision for me,” said Jaina defintely. “I’m in this for the long run we will handle this like anything else thrown at us.”

“What if I hurt you it would kill me,” said Sylvanas as she slumped to the floor her head in her hands.

Jaina sat down next to her “What are you going to do, just shut yourself away.” “You just need to keep taking the serum once a month, and you will be fine,” said Jaina. “The only way I am leaving you is if you turn round and say you no longer love me.”

“Of course I love you” whispered Sylvanas.

“Well, then I am staying at your side.” “Maybe one day you could learn to control your Lycan side, and you won’t have to take the Serum” smiled Jaina.

“Not yet I don’t want to be a Lycan even half of one” whispered Sylvanas. Jaina got up and clicked the lock on the door.

She walked back to where Sylvanas was sat she put her hand out to her. “Get up I’m not scared of you,” said Jaina. Sylvanas took her hand and got up “I love you and trust you; you can do this.” “How about we finish what we started earlier” smiled Jaina.

“Are you sure you want to?” said Sylvanas.

“Always” winked Jaina as she pulled her back on to the bed.

 

Sylvanas woke up next to Jaina. Jaina’s arms were wrapped tightly around her. Sylvanas was scared how was she going to cope as a hybrid. The thing she most hated in the world and she was one now a Lycan. The events of the other night had been coming back to her. She now remembered killing Liam and Nathanos. She should have a chat with Alleria about what happened. Ler her and Vereesa know who killed their parents. She gently woke Jaina “Hey we need to talk” whispered Sylvanas.

“Is everything ok?” said Jaina concerned. “Are you feeling, ok?” 

“Yes, I am fine; when I was unconscious, I could hear some of what you were talking about,” said Sylvanas. “You were right. I think we do need some time together. I want to help Alleria and stay in the coven.” “I think we should take a month out and travel together.”

Jaina was so excited “I can’t wait you deserve it Sylvanas you have had a lot on your plate” smiled Jaina. “You have always done stuff for everyone else plus you have had a pretty big change.”

“About that, I know you didn’t sign up for the whole Lycan thing you don’t have to stay with me.” “I don’t know how to cope with it, yet I don’t expect you too” sighed Sylvanas.

“I’m not going to leave you. I love you every part of you we can work things out together” said Jaina. “How many times do we have to go through this your stuck with me.” She took Sylvanas’s face in her hands and kissed her. “I want to share my life with you,” said Jaina.

“I love you too” kissing Jaina back. I’m going to have a word with Alleria and tell her the plan. I need to sort a few things with Vereesa too. Then once I’m feeling better we can leave” said Sylvanas.

 

A few days later. “Are you sure about this?” said Alleria. “We have only all got back together.”

“It’s a month tops I promise” smiled Sylvanas. “I have never had a proper relationship with anyone I need to give this a proper go.”

“What if you change, you would be safer here where we can keep an eye on you” replied Alleria.

“Whatever happens, I am not going to be locked up in a lab I’m not someone's lab project!” said Sylvanas. She picked up their bags and took Jaina’s hand.

“I would never do that to you Sylvanas,” Alleria said, feeling a little hurt. She followed Sylvanas and Jaina to the door.

“I know you wouldn’t mean to,” said Sylvanas she turned around and hugged Alleria. She leant in close “Please understand its only month, I love her I want to do normal relationship stuff with her” whispered Sylvanas. “When we come back, I will get on training the recruits, and we will find a way to stop the council.” “If its an emergency you have my cell I have been committed to this family for a very long time I’m asking for a month!” said Sylvanas.

“I know I’m sorry to sound pushy enjoy, I will miss you” smiled Alleria.

Sylvanas grabbed Vereesa in for a hug too. “You behave yourself!” laughed Sylvanas.

Vereesa smiled “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” as she hugged Sylvanas.

“Shit that doesn’t leave much” laughed Sylvanas.

Sylvanas and Jaina said a last goodbye as they headed out of the facility. Sylvanas secured their stuff to the back of the bike. Sylvanas handed Jaina a helmet “ready?” she asked.

“Are you sure you want to go?” said Jaina. 

“Yes, we both deserve this. I love you and want to give this relationship the best start possible” smiled Sylvanas. 

“Then yes, I’m ready where to?” said Jaina as she put her helmet on. She climbed on behind Sylvanas.

“Let's just ride for a bit and see where it takes us,” said Sylvanas. Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas, and they rode off.


End file.
